Secrets at Potter Manor!
by XritaskeeterhatersX
Summary: Harry is 15 nearly 16 , he's just inherited the Potter family vault and Potter Manor. There he will unlock secrets. They are unexpected. Lily -his mother- turns out to be a pure-blood. But, the question remains, who are Lily's biological parents? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I came up with this idea the other day, when my internet stopped working and was doing my head in. I just have to write it down, thats if I can get it right!**

**Disclaimer: I'd be rich and famous if i wrote Harry Potter!**

**Summary: **_**Harry is 15 (nearly 16). He's just inherited the Potter family vault and Potter Manor! The secrets he finds are unexpected. Lily -his mother- is a pureblood, not a muggle-born, but adopted in to the Evans family. Includes Potter ancestors, soul-mates and the question...Who are Lily's biological parents?**_

* * *

Harry Potter was sat in his bedroom at the Dursleys house, mourning the loss of his Godfather that he didn't get much time with. The thought still running through his mind was 'It's all my fault, Voldemort and that stupid connection thing! I need to learn occlumency!'

Harry looked up and noticed an owl flying towards him. Wondering who was trying to contact him, he got up to fetch the letter.

_-Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,_

_We recently received information, that you had not been shown your inheritance. The Potters have a high security family vault, being the old pure-blood family that they are. We cannot give any other information in a letter. So, we hope to see you soon._

_Griphook_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank.-_

Harry eventually decided to visit Gingotts that same day. He had nothing to do except mourn, (hopefully this would keep his mind off it), so this has given him an opportunity to get out of the house, hopefully without anybody knowing. He had his invisibility cloak anyway, if anything went wrong.

Harry walked down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. The Dursleys were sat in the living room watching the television.

"OI! You, boy! Where are you going?" said Vernon Dursley.

"...um Well I need to work, to save money for school supplies" replied Harry, after a moment of heavy thinking.

"Oh, really? How do I know that your not about to complain about us to that insane Godfather of yours?"

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at his Uncle. "Don't you dare mention Sirius again. Do you understand? He's dead! So, don't you dare talk about him!"

"Ah! Put that wand away boy! Just get out of my sight!"

Finally, Harry thought.

He signalled for the Knight Bus, by sticking his wand hand in the air. A large purple bus appeared...

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening."

"To Diagon Alley please, the Leaky Cauldron" said Harry.

"Hey Ern, look who it is! It's Harry Potter. That will be eleven sickles please."

Harry handed him the silver and went to sit down. When they finally got there, Harry ran through the Leaky Cauldron and in to Diagon Alley. The sight still left him speechless, even after 5 years of coming to this place (well, Mrs Weasley went for him a few times).

He walked up to Gringotts and took notice of the inscription on the door -

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_,

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floor,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there.''_"

Harry entered Gringotts, and immediately spotted Griphook,-the goblin who took him to his vault on his first ever trip to his vault. Griphook also noticed Harry and motioned for Harry to follow him in to one of the side rooms.

" Good Morning , how are you today?"

"Fine Griphook! And yourself?"

"All's well here! So about your inheritance, should we get started?"

"Yeah, about that, I thought the vault I had now was my inheritance,"

"Oh, no! That is only your trust vault, used for school things...mostly!" answered Griphook.

"Oh, so what exactly is in the other vault?" asked Harry.

"More galleons and family heirlooms among other things!" replied Griphook.

"Woah!" said Harry.

"You've also inherited Potter Manor, the cottage in Godrics Hollow and a holiday home in Spain," said Griphook. "Would you like to see the other vault now?"

"Yeah, I'd like that!" replied Harry.

They took one of the carts, way further down that his trust vault. He still couldn't keep up with the directions as they were turning, but the speed didn't bother him, it was much rather like being on a muggle rollercoaster. Finally, they appeared in front of two huge doors, with what looked like loads of enchantments surrounding it.

"Only a true Potter, would be able to see the enchantments surrounding the vault. It's usually the same for other old pure-blood family vaults, with one a true descendant or heir being able to see the enchantments and actually be able to get in the vault in the first place." said Griphook.

"Yeah, I can see loads, it's strange because I've never seen anything like it. Who's vault is that over there?" asked Harry, pointing to another large vault.

"I'm afraid I can't give out that information." replied Griphook.

"I can see the enchantments surrounding it though, surely that must mean something?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea why you can see the enchantments of that vault, as far as I'm aware of, you are not related to that family, unless there are secrets to be unlocked..." said Griphook.

"So, how do we get in to this vault?" asked Harry, remembering why they were down there in the first place.

"You must place your hand anywhere on the door and I will unlock it with my finger,"

"Your finger? How does that work?" asked Harry confused, obviously not remembering the trip to the vault with the philosophers stone in with Hagrid in first year.

Griphook gave him a look "Goblin magic."

_Oh, Harry thought. Stupid question, I should of known that._

They then proceeded with the opening of the vault. Once they had it open, Harry had to step back a bit. For there were huge piles of galleons, sickles and knuts, which were shining brightly because of the light reflecting off of them. There were old trunks filled with books from throughout the centuries, things you wouldn't find now in the library or shops in Diagon Alley. Old wardrobes, filled with robes caught his eye, as he didn't have any other clothes apart from the too big muggle ones, his school robes and dress robes.

As he looked over one of the trunks, he found a letter on top of it. It was addressed to him, so he pocketed it for him to read later. He found out the trunk he found the letter on, belonged to his mother Lily Potter nee Evans. It was filled with old Hogwarts books, notes, robes and journals, which he decided would be worth going through later.

His father James Potter's trunk, turned out to be the one right next to his mothers. It was also filled with old Hogwarts books, notes, robes, but instead of there being journals, there were notebooks filled to the brim with Quidditch techniques from when he was Captain of the Gryffindor team. He decided he would show them to the new Captain of the team that year.

Griphook started to speak then, pulling Harry back from the world of Quidditch. "Would Mr. Harry Potter like to see Potter Manor?"

"I'm allowed to go and see it?" asked Harry, thinking an order member was going to show up to take him back home.

"Of course, Potter Manor has higher security than Hogwarts herself."

"How do I get there?" asked Harry.

"There is a special floo network in the side room we were just in, which allows you to go there. I cannot go myself, seeing as I am not your guardian and I am working, so if we may go?" asked Griphook.

"Sure, let's go!" said Harry, anticipating the visit to Potter Manor.

* * *

Potter Manor was huge. Really huge. He flooed Potter Manor and came out in what looked like the entrance hall, or foyer. There was a huge staircase in the middle, leading up to one of the many floors. It was mostly decorated in reds and golds, to show that the family has always been in Gryffindor. There were portraits around, of each Potter family who had lived there throughout the centuries. The last one caught his eye though, it was a portrait of his father, James and his Grandparents, he had yet to learn there names. What should have been in the next portrait was himself, his father, and his mother, Lily. But they had not lived there as James and Lily were killed at Godrics hollow and Harry sent to the Dursleys. This made him think, if Potter Manor has more wards and security than Hogwarts, then why didn't his Parents hide out here.

Bringing him out of his thoughts was a small house-elf. "Master Harry, you've returned, we were wondering if we'd ever see you here again. I'm Flossie."

"Hello Flossie. When you say returned, do you mean I've been here before?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes sir, young Master used to visit his Grandparents all the time, before they died. Master James never returned after that, except to tell us he wasn't coming back for a while and that we didn't have to stay,"

"How did my Grandparents die? I don't know anything about them, not even their names." said Harry.

"Master Zachary and Mistress Elizabeth were some of the kindest people you could ever meet. I've been a house-elf here since Master Zac was born. One thing you should know, is that house-elves at Potter Manor have always been free, we have always been treated as part of the family."

"Hermione will be pleased at that then!" remarked Harry.

"Hermione?" asked Flossie.

"One of my best friends. Since our fourth year,she's been working on house-elf rights. She made a sort of club called the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"What a nice young lass!" exclaimed Flossie. "Except, she will find that not many house-elves will agree to anything drastic, as they won't want to be free

"So what else can you tell me?"

"Hm, lets see. Well I met Miss Lizzie when she was 15 years old, when Master Zac brought her home for the holidays to meet his Parents, although they'd already met, just not as Zacs girlfriend. She was a nice girl, and she always has been. When you were 6 months old, they were out on mission for the aurors and were both badly injured, they saved many others and died from there injuries, but they can say they died for a noble reason."

Harry supposed that all Potters had that 'saving people' thing. He then realised what Flossie had said earlier. "I noticed you said 'we' earlier, are there more house-elves here?"

"Oh yes there are Master Harry. Some are working in the kitchen and the others cleaning the house." said Flossie.

"If you all are free, how come you still say Master and Mistress?" asked Harry.

"House-elves like to work, and be bound to families, thought we can we don't really like addressing people who live in the house we work at as anything else, so the Potters let us call them Master and Mistress." replied Flossie.

"How come all free house-elves ended up here?" wondered Harry.

"Potters never had a house-elf, as they were disgusted how other Pure-bloods treated them, and didn't want people to think that because they were pure-blood, they had a house-elf and treated it badly too and they didn't like the idea of slaves. During a time where more and more house-elves were being freed for no reason, except upsetting the house-elves, they thought it was funny. The Potters ended up taking the freed ones in until they found a new family to serve, most stayed with the Potters though," answered Flossie.

"Just how big is this manor?" asked Harry.

"4 floors high, 10 rooms on each floor, not including en suite bathrooms. Quidditch pitch out back, and a lot of garden space. All rooms have a spell which allows muggle items to be used, not even Hogwarts has that spell," replied Flossie.

"Wow! Seriously. So can you give me a tour?, I'll need one if I'm ever going to find my way around here," said Harry.

"Yes, Master Harry, follow me," said Flossie.

They visited every room in the manor, including the kitchen. Harry was then allowed to choose a room for himself, seeing as the one he had when he was a baby was quite small. He chose his fathers old room, from when he was growing up.

It had a four poster bed, with red hangings opposite the door at the back of the room. There was a desk already filled with parchment quills and ink. There was a walk-in wardrobe. There was a bookcase that filled up the space of a whole wall. There was also what you wouldn't expect in a pure-blood wizards bedroom: a TV, a CD player with radio, a video player, a lamp, and a really ancient computer. It was decorated in red and gold, white carpet and brown rugs, he noticed one of the rugs was not down properly and so went to have a look.

Under the rug -which was in the corner of the room-, was a trap door. Harry lifted it up and went down the stairs that were there. Once he got down, he found three sets of stairs, he chose the middle one and went up. He came out in to another bedroom. It was decorated in the same way as his fathers, except there were no muggle items. There were pictures of the marauders everywhere, but mostly of Sirius. This made him realise it was probably Sirius' old room when he ran away. He wanted to get out of there quickly, so he wouldn't get upset.

He didn't bother trying the other staircases, as he knew they would probably be the other marauders rooms. There was a staircase he didn't notice though, because it was under another trap door. He found it, only because he opened the wrong trap door. He decided to try this one.

This room, was obviously a girls room. It had all the things his father had, including the muggle things. It also had a vanity table, filled with make-up and perfumes. The pictures around the room, were mostly Lily and James, but there were also pictures of Lily and two other girls, one of which he could tell was Neville's mother, Alice Longbottom.

This room must have been his mothers. He sat on the bed and could smell a faint scent that he recognised from somewhere. His mothers scent.

Once back in his own room, he decided that since he still had a few hours before he had to go back and make dinner for the Dursleys, he would read the letter that his mother left him -

-_Darling Harry,_

* * *

**Hope this was a good start! Please review and tell me what you thought! Any ideas and I would be grateful.**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. **

**I'm so glad of the response I had on this story, because, seriously, this idea came randomly when I had no internet and was writing in my notebook. **

**So, I am going to try and update this regularly. I hope you enjoy this next chapter......**

_My Darling Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then the unfortunate has happened and your father and I are dead. Hopefully, that is not the case and I dug this old letter out of my wardrobe. There is something I must tell you. It turns out I'm not muggle-born, but pure-blood. This came as a shock as my parents told me this on their death bed. -_ Harry could make out faint tear drop marks-_ I'm adopted, was what they told me. I was found left on the doorstep of an orphanage in Surrey, when the Evans found me. I've been trying to find out who my biological parents are for the last couple of months. I finally suceeded yesterday afternoon and I would tell you, but I regret to tell you that if we are dead, you have probably grown up hating this family. You will find out soon enough though, I have made it clear in my will that on your 16th birthday, you should recieve a letter explaining everything. I'm finding this hard to write Harry. Wouldn't you if you were writing to your son who was fast asleep on your lap whilst writing this? Though this letter is cut short, remember my son, that your father and I will always love you, no matter where we are, we will be in your heart,_

_Love,_

_Your mother, Lily. _

Harry had tears running down his face by the end of this. He'd never had anyone say they loved him. Now he knew that his parents did love him, no matter what, that gave him a happy feeling inside. Growing up without parents had been hard for him. He'd had to stay with the Dursleys, who treated him like dirt, just because they didn't like anything abnormal. Now he found that they weren't even his family. The only comfort in that was that he wasn't related to the pig, because he'd have never had to come here in the first place if Dumbledore knew? Did Dumbledore know? Harry would have to ask him.

It turned out that Harry had spent so much time reading over the letter again and again that when he turned to look at the clock, it was time to go back to the Dursleys. The thing that annoyed him was that he had to back, even though the place he was in now was more safer that even Hogwarts. He had to go back though, because otherwise, the order wouldn't be able to find him, to take him to the Weasleys for the summer.

He flooed back to Gringotts, and said he had to go straight away. Griphook gave him a dirty look, because he was sat there with someone discussing there account.

"Then go! Nothings stopping you!" said Griphook, with a sneer.

Harry wondered about the change in attitiude. _Oh well, he thought. You can't expect a goblin to be nice. _(As he remebered the Goblin rebellions he had had to study for History of Magic)

"Fine! I'm going."

Harry walked through the Dursleys door at 5.30pm and immediatley wished he hadn't. Vernon ambushed him as soon as walked in.

"BOY! Where have you been? You are supposed to be making us dinner, you ungrateful brat!"

"I told you I was going out earlier! You can make food yourself can't you, oh wait, I forgot, you're too dumb to know how to cook!" shouted Harry.

Vernon was slowly turning red, or maybe purple. "You ungrateful brat! Get upstairs now! You're getting no dinner tonight!"

Harry shouted, "Since when was I ever allowed dinner. How are you supposed to get food anyway, you can't cook, and you're sending me upstairs,"

Vernon started to chase Harry up the stairs, well, as fast as he could manage, which wasn't much faster that a slow walk to be honest. He locked Harry in his room, by the many locks still on his door from the summer before his second year.

Harry may have screamed with his head in the pillow when he got to his room, but right now all he could think about was trying not to laugh. Who could control there laughter after seeing your fat uncle waddling up the stairs trying to run?

Harry couldn't hold it no longer, he laughed. A real long laugh. The first he'd ever laughed since Sirius had died. That brought the depressed expression back on his face.

The next morning, Harry was allowed out of his room, but only to cook breakfast and go the toilet. He was sent back in his room with only a single piece of toast and he wasn't even allowed to have a wash.

_Dumbledore can't keep me here much longer, thought Harry. Not when I tell him my mother wasn't even related to this....this..uh..family. But he won't know who my mother's family is, (or does he?) so he will have to let me stay at Potter Manor where it's safer. _

Harry was bored. He was locked in a room, he had no school things, they were locked in the cupboard downstairs, so he couldn't even study or do homework. He had nothing to write with either, not even a muggle pen and paper. So that left him with nothing, stuck in a room that only had a bed and a wardrobe filled with Dudley's old clothes, which were almost 3 times as big.

No sooner had he thought that, Hedwig came knocking on the window to be let back in. It was a letter from Dumbledore.

_- Dear Harry,_

_I will be arriving at your house at 11.00am. Sirius' will has been found and I need to discuss the inheritance with you. Warn your relatives that I am coming and I will see you at 11.00am,_

_Proffesor Dumbledore.-_

Harry smiled. Dumbledore was coming. That meant he could tell him what he had found out and be rid of the Dursley's forever. He would just have to wait another 4 hours for him to arrive though.

Harry spent the time lying on his bed, thinking about what he could do with all the money he now owned. He could buy clothes that actually fit him and not 3 times bigger. He wouldn't splash his money out, he would only buy essentials, because this was his family's money he couldn't just waste it, he would save it for his own family.

Harry was still sat on his bed when 11.00am finally came around. He heard the doorbell go. He heard the door open and Vernon screaming profanities at the 'freak'. He then heard Dumbledore calmly ask where Harry was and asked to see him. Harry started to knock hardly on his bedroom door, trying to make as much noise as possible without screaming.

Vernon heard the loud banging, and as quickly as he could, walked up the stairs. He opened the door to Harry's room.

"Boy! Keep it down will you! Another freak is downstairs waiting for you, so I suggest you get going!"

Harry didn't answer, but instead just walked straight past his Uncle -_not Uncle anymore, thought Harry. Now that I found out I'm not related to them I will just not call them Aunt and Uncle_- down the stairs and in to the living room where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ahh, Harry! I trust you had a good summer so far," said Dumbledore.

"How could I have a good summer when my Godfather -the only thing I had close enough to a Dad- was killed not long ago?" replied Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry," Dumbledore said sincerly. "That is precisely why I have come today as you already know. I need to tell you of what you inherited from Sirius."

"Can we do this somewhere else?" asked Harry.

"My boy, it is not safe anywhere else," answered Dumbledore.

"Can we take a walk outside then?" asked Harry, not budging from his desire to be away from the Dursley's house.

"Certainly," said Dumbledore, not sounding quite so sure of himself.

They walked outside the door and started up the street heading towards the park, where Harry had been just last year, when the weather suddenly changed and the Dementors were starting to approach.

"Professor?," Harry asked, stopping and turning to face Dumbledore. "Did you know that my mother was adopted?"

"Adopted?" asked Professor Dumbledore, clearly puzzled. "Your mother wasn't adopted Harry, the blood protections wouldn't have worked otherwise!"

"The blood protections must have only _seemed _like it was working, because as far as I know nobody even knows where I live or who I live with," said Harry. "My mother left me a letter in the Potter family vault, she said when her parents were on there death beds they told her she was adopted. She found out who her real family was, but didn't tell me, she said there would be a letter for me on my 16th birthday."

"May I see the letter, Harry?" enquired the puzzled Professor.

Harry was having an inside battle on whether to let him see the letter or not. It wasn't that he didn't trust him or anything, but he just wanted one thing of his parents to himself. In the end, Harry let Dumbledore read the letter that was still in his pocket.

"Interesting," said Dumbledore. "That explains why Lily didn't look anything like her sister, I never saw her parents,"

"So now can go somewhere else? I don't even want to live here anymore now that I know nothing is keeping me, not that I have ever wanted to though mind you."

"Where too though Harry? I'm sure you don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place!" said Dumbledore.

"I have just the place! Potter Manor!" said Harry.

"I can't apparate there, I don't know where it is, I've never been there and there is so many enchantments around it!" said Dumbledore.

"Let's go to Gringotts then, we can floo from there, thats's where I got there from," said Harry.

"You've been there before?" asked the Professor, shocked.

"Yeah, yesterday." replied Harry.

"Okay, we'll go there then," said Dumbledore.

Harry and Professor entered Potter Manor about 20 minutes later. Dumbledore was impressed at the enchantments he could feel surrounding the manor and he was amazed at everything inside.

"Shall we get started then?" asked Dumbledore.

"All right then!" said Harry, and he led Professor Dumbledore to the living room.

When they were both seated comfortably they began......

"'_I Sirius Orion Black, leave everything to my Godson Harry James Potter. That includes the Noble and most ancient house of Black and the Black family vaults. Everthing will go to Harry, except, 40,000 galleons which go to the Weasley's and 60,000 galleons which I leave for the last true Marauder Remus Lupin,_

_I also hand over Guardianship of Harry, to Remus John Lupin as Lily and James would've wanted," _quoted Dumbledore, from Sirius' will.

"Everything? To me?" asked Harry, shell-shocked.

"Yes Harry, but there is something. That includes Kreacher and we don't know if he will accept you as you're not a Black and he has always served the Blacks,"

"Free him," said Harry, immediately. "He led Sirius to his death in the first place, said Sirius was already at the ministry, if he'd have told the truth we would've never gone."

"Harry, if you do that then he will immediately go to the next eldest in the Black family. That is one Bellatrix Lestrange and Kreacher has heard too many things from the order to be set free. Surely you don't want the order to be exposed in public, or the Death Eaters to find out some of the plans?" asked Dumbledore.

"No! Okay then, how will we know if he accepts me?"

"I'll just call to him, he's been at Hogwarts the last few days." replied Dumbledore.

Kreacher arrived in a bad mood. "What does the Professor want with Kreacher now?"

"I want to know if you can be passed in to Harry's ownership," said Dumbledore.

"How do we test that sir?" asked Harry.

"Simple, give him an order and see if he obeys."

"Kreacher.....uh...Kreacher go over there," Harry said, while pointing to the corner of the large room.

Kreacher ended up going to the corner, so that was that, it was official Harry was Kreachers new master.

"If Harry does not object Kreacher, then I would suggest you stay here with the other house-elves." said Dumbledore.

"That's fine Professor," said Harry.

Kreacher reluctantly went to the other house-elves in the kitchen, but he seemed happier at the mention of other creatures such as himself.

"So, Harry, where are you going to stay now, here?" asked the Professor.

"Yes, if I'm allowed that is,"

"Well, I'm sure you can, and I suggest you talk with Remus tomorrow and get your stuff from the Dursleys,"

Harry smiled and said "Of course Professor!"

**I hope this was a good chapter. Tell me what you thought by sending a review. **

**Is the letter okay? and the will? I don't think I'm very good with that type of thing....Please tell me.....**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to keep to my word, I'm going to try update often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up and looked around, for a minute he forgot where he was. This wasn't the Dursley's. Then he remembered, he was at Potter Manor.

He then remembered what he had promised Professor Dumbledore. He had to talk to Professor Lupin, and then he had to get his stuff from the Dursley's, not that there was much.

Harry walked downstairs, and went to the foyer where the fireplace connected to the floo network was. He called in "Remus Lupin" hoping it would work, because he didn't know where his old Professor lived.

To his surprise and delight it worked. There was Remus Lupin sat in his living room, with a familiar woman with bubblegum pink hair.

"Professor!" called Harry. "Tonks!"

They both turned to the fireplace where they heard the speaking coming from and they saw Harry's face.

"Harry!" they both exclaimed, shocked.

Harry suddenly didn't quite know what to say anymore. Was he supposed to just say 'I need to go back to the Dursley's to get my stuff, oh, and you're my new guardian'. So instead he just said

"Hello! Would you be able to come over here? I want to talk to you,"

"Where is there exactly Harry? I thought you were still with the Dursleys." said Remus.

"That is what I want to talk about. Oh, I'm at Potter Manor!" replied Harry.

"Potter Manor! I haven't been there since I was 18 years old. I'll be over now," said Remus.

"I guess I'll just go then," said Tonks.

"No, you can come aswell if you want Tonks," said Harry.

Tonks immediately brightened and replied, "Okay then,"

* * *

Not a minute after , Tonks and Remus arrived in the foyer of Potter Manor.

"It looks exactly as it did all those years ago," said Remus, sadly. He remembered how badly all the Marauders took it when James' parents died, including Lily. Lily had grown close to Mrs. Potter, in the few years that she knew her.

"Shall we go in the living room then?" asked Harry, not realising he had interrupted Remus reminiscing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," said Remus.

They walked in to the living room, Remus sat on the couch with Tonks and Harry sat on one of the armchairs opposite. There was a fireplace in there, but it wasn't lit because it was the summer. A table was in between the armchair and the couch. Like every other room in the house it was decorated in red and gold. There was also a tv opposite the fireplace.

"Um, I guess I should start by telling you that Dumbledore stopped by yesterday, and he told me what was said in --Si-rius' will," said Harry, choking up a little on saying Sirius' name.

"Really? I didn't even know Sirius had left a will, he's not usually organised or anything, you know, to write a will just incase anything happened," said Remus, almost choking up on Sirius' name like Harry, but managing to stop himself.

"He said, that he's handed over guardianship of me, to you," said Harry.

"He did? But, he knows that I'm a werewolf, and nobody will let a werewolf be guardian of anyone," said Remus.

"Yeah, he really did, he said that's what my mum and dad would've wanted," replied Harry. "He also left you 60,000 galleons,"

"60,000? Really? Wow, that's a lot of money," said Remus, gobsmacked.

"Yes, he said 60,000 Remus, Wow Remus you're rich," said Tonks, whom Harry had forgot was there at that moment.

"Dumbledore said, that I should talk to you today, and then go and get all my things from the Dursleys," said Harry, then added, "I'm staying here,"

"I'll come with you, you don't sound as if you actually like them, and I doubt they'll believe you," said Remus, "But, before we go, I want you to tell me all about your childhood and why you don't seem to like them,"

Harry realised that he wasn't gonna get out of this, so he told Remus and Tonks everything. How whenever he did accidental magic, he would be locked in the cupboard under the stairs with no meals. How he always had to be worse at school than Dudley, so he basically had to just not answer any questions. How he was always alone and unloved. How the Dursleys treated him, and what Dudley would do to him.

Remus and Tonks were utterly shocked by the end of his tale. No child should ever have to go through being unloved by family members, Remus knew all about this, because his parents although still loved him, never treated him the same after he had been bitten.

Remus looked at Tonks. She was giving him a look that simply said 'Tell him'. Before he had the chance to even say anything about what Tonks was thinking, Harry spoke,

"So......you two huh?" asked Harry.

Remus and Tonks both blushed, which is strange, when do you ever see an adult blush?

"Yeah," replied Remus. "Um....we're kinda engaged,"

"Kinda?" asked Harry innocently, Tonks laughed.

"Fine, we're engaged," burst out Remus.

Tonks calmed down a bit and asked "So...when do we go to the Dursleys?"

An evil grin was noticable on the old Professors face,

"Now," he replied.

* * *

The trio arrived at the Dursleys house and Harry just walked straight through the door, _They still thought he lived there didn't they! _He walked up the stairs to get some of the few things that were in his room, Muggle books (that Dudley never read), Paper, pens and pencils (he wasn't allowed to use parchment and quills at the Dursleys), and you can't forget Hedwig and her cage (he didn't bother with clothes, as none of them fit anyway because they were Dudleys, he'd just buy new ones).

Meanwhile Remus and Tonks were picking the lock to the cupboard under the stairs (well...Tonks was trying not to knock over anything or make any noise), they had to use muggle ways because otherwise, the ministry would think that it was Harry. They got the door open and pulled out his trunk.

Just as they did, Harry walked down the stairs with the few things he had in his room. He opened the trunk and put his things in there, he told Hedwig to fly to Potter Manor, and as the trunk was already magically enlarged he put the cage in there too.

Just as Harry was about to take the trunk outside, a huge thudding noise was coming from the stairs. It was all three of the Dursleys.

"And just where do you think you're going Boy?" asked Vernon.

"Home, away from you," replied Harry.

"Pah! This is your home Boy, and you better not backchat me ever again or you'll be locked in the cupboard for a week," said Vernon.

It seemed that the three Dursleys didn't notice the company, Remus and Tonks, for they were thoroughly suprised when Tonks burst out,

"So you admit it! How can you treat a child as such? I should call the police on you, make sure you never ever lock anyone in a tiny cupboard again!"

While the Dursleys were shocked at there company, Harry was just standing there wondering 'How does Tonks know about the muggle police'.

Tonks seemed to have guessed what he was thinking as she said to him,

"My Dad's muggleborn, and I'm an auror, I need to know these things,"

"Oh, right," said Harry.

Remus then said "We should tell the police, get them locked up, it could count as child abuse or neglecting of children, they'll never have anything to do with another child and Dudley can go to an orphanage!"

Tonks didn't need to think of the answer for this one,

"Yeah we should, tell them everything!" and went to the Dursleys house phone.

Petunia then shouted "What? You can't do that, we haven't done anything! I'll get you done for breaking and entering."

"Ha! Good luck with that one, we were invited here by a resident of this house,"

Petunia seemed to have enough sense not to shout 'And who might that have been?'

After more bursts of arguing, Dudley cowering on the stairs and Harry standing there amused by everything, there was a knock on the door, it was the police, Tonks must have been able to phone them, whilst Remus took over arguing.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley," they said, "You are under arrest for child abuse and neglect, You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence."

"What? You can't do this, it's all a lie I tell you, a lie!" screeched Vernon, which sounded a bit funny 'cause it's a man that's screeching.

"Just get in the car!" shouted the policeman. "We'll question you when we get to the station,"

The policewoman said to Dudley, "Come on, you can get in the car with your mum and dad, we'll take you to an orphanage,"

"No! I don't want to go, I can look after myself!" said Dudley.

"You're only 16, no you can't, come on, get a move on," she said.

They all got in the car, Vernon and Petunia handcuffed, and they drove away. Harry would hopefully never see them again.

Harry, Remus and Tonks went home to Potter Manor (they decided they would live there, as it was safe and big), when they got in they all burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that," said Harry. "Did you see there faces? I've waited for this day for years!"

"I can't believe that I managed to actually talk properly to the police, I thought I would say something I weren't supposed to!" said Tonks.

"I can't believe.........ah I got nothing," said Remus, and that brought more laughter.

When they settled down in the living room, Harry asked Remus about the letter that his mother left him, he still had it in his pocket so he put it on the table and Remus and Tonks read it.

"Is that why Lily asked me about familes in the wizarding world who had had there kids taken from them?" Remus whispered. "No way."

"What?" asked Harry. "Do you know who they are? Did my mum tell you?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that Harry, your mother's right, you'd go mental, you'll have to wait until next week for your birthday," replied Remus.

"Why does nobody tell me anything?" shouted Harry. "I'm fed up of it, apparently I have family out there and nobody will tell me who. I'm going up to my room, goodnight,"

He stormed up the stairs and went in to his bedroom. He thought he might write a letter to Ron and Hermione.

_Ron,_

_I have loads to tell you but I can't in this letter. I will invite you all to Potter Manor to stay the rest of the summer after my birthday. Yeah, that's one of the things I need to tell you. I've moved out of the Dursley's and I'm staying at Potter Manor with Remus and Tonks. They're together did you know? I don't think they want anyone to know yet though, so if you could just keep quiet about that part. _

_How's your summer going so far? Have you spoken to Hermione?_

_Harry. _

He wrote almost the same letter to Hermione, with just a few changes like _Have you spoken to Ron?_

Harry then decided that seeing as he was tired he would go to sleep. He would send the letters in the morning, and wait for what the day might bring.

* * *

Once Harry left the room, Tonks turned to Remus and said,

"Well, you could've handled that better,"

"I know, but what was I supposed to say, '_Harry you're related to the -------' _and expect him to be happy about it, he'll go ballistic when he finds out on his 16th" said Remus.

"He's related to them! No way, he will go mental, you were right about keeping it from him," exclaimed Tonks.

"See! I'm not stupid." said Remus.

"No you're not! So....about our wedding. I think we should have it this summer, then I can be Harrys guardian with you and the ministry won't be able to say anything against you being guardian!" said Tonks.

"Yeah, that would hopefully make the ministry let me be his guardian. But will he want me to be his guardian after today?"

"I thought you weren't stupid!" exclaimed Tonks. "He'll forgive you, I know he will. He would love you as his guardian, especially as you can tell him about his parents."

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" said Remus.

"Aren't I always?" said Tonks, cheekily.

They both laughed and the worry went away from Remus, about Harry not wanting him as his guardian. Remus and Tonks then decided to also go to bed, and await the next morning, for what it might bring.

**Hope you enjoyed this update! Please review and tell me what you thought! I'll be on holiday this week, so I'll try update when I get back!**

**XritaskeeterhatersX**


	4. Chapter 4

**I should have updated this quicker, I'm sorry! Oh, and thanks to everyone who has either reviewed, favourited or subscribed to this story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm never in a million years gonna own the Harry Potter Series, I'm not clever enough to come up with a whole world of things like that!**

* * *

*A week later*

Harry Potter woke up early on the 31st of July. I guess this would have to be from it being his birthday, who doesn't get up early on their birthdays? Not to mention that it's his 16th birthday and today he was waiting for that all important letter from his mother that would hopefully explain everything. Like...who his family was?

He had spent the last week exploring Potter Manor. Yes, he had had a tour around, but there were secret passages and rooms. Just yesterday he had found a room hidden in the wall, next to his Grandparents. It turned out to be his Grandfathers study. Why was it hidden you ask? Being an auror _and_having a mischievous son like James, he had to make sure James as a young child would never get his hands on anything important, who knows what could have happened if that was the case?

Oh, and quidditch, you can't forget quidditch. He'd been practicing things like the wronksi feint, for when he got back to Hogwarts. Hopefully the life-time ban he had on quidditch would be renounced. Harry played seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, or, atleast he did before he had the life-time ban given to him. The wronksi feint was a tactic in quidditch where the seeker would pretend to spot the snitch far below and hopes the other seeker will copy, at the last minute he feinting seeker would pull out of the dive and this usually caused the other seeker to crash. Harry had seen it performed at the first professional quidditch game that he had watched. Bulgaria v Ireland at the world cup 2 years ago. Viktor Krum had been the Bulgarian seeker and had used it again the Irish seeker Aidan Lynch.

Harry had also mostly spent the week avoiding Remus. I say mostly because they had to see each other at mealtimes, in which Remus tried to apologise over and over again. Harry would never listen though. He didn't avoid Tonks, she hadn't done anything, she hadn't known who his secret family was, she was just engaged to the man that did know.

Harry, in secret, had already forgiven Remus. He knew that Remus was just following his mother's wishes, that Harry would find out on his 16th birthday. He was just too stubborn though, to admit it to anyone else. He felt bad for avoiding Remus, but today, he would try apologise. He decided he should, seeing as that he would find out who his family was today anyway.

He walked downstairs and hoped that the letter would arrive soon...

* * *

Remus and Tonks were sat at the kitchen table. They knew that Harry would be down soon and Remus was worrying that Harry would never speak to him again.

"Why won't he listen? I've tried to apologise a million times and he's still avoiding me!" asked Remus, with his head on the table.

"I'm sure he'll come around soon enough, you just have to give him some more time!" answered Tonks.

Remus lifted his head and said, "How much more time? Isn't a week long enough?"

"Just see how today goes! He's finding out anyway today, so hopefully once he does he'll talk again. The Weasleys are over today anyway, so let's just act as if you both never fought!" said Tonks.

"Okay! I think Harry's on his way down," said Remus.

"You think?" asked Tonks.

"Fine, I know!" said Remus, knowing that she was on about his werewolf abilities.

He was right, of course, Harry walked in to the kitchen just at that moment.

"Rem-" Harry started, he was unable to finish because Remus had also started saying something.

"I'm s-"

"You go first," they both said.

Tonks found it hard not to laugh at them, she was doing the best she could not to.

"Fine, I'll go first," Harry said. He looked down at his feet unable to look at Remus. "I'm sorry for avoiding you. I shouldn't have because you were only obeying my mother's wishes. I forgave you the next day, but...I was just too stubborn to admit it."

Harry kept his head down once he had finished. Remus then said,

"That's okay Harry! I was just about to apologise anyway. Harry look at me," Harry looked up at Remus. "Happy 16th Birthday!"

Harry smiled, glad that this whole thing was over and replied, "Thanks,"

"Happy birthday Harry!" said Tonks and handed him a present from herself and Remus.

Harry accepted the present, but said to them,

"You know, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"We know, but we wanted to! I've missed out on quite a few birthdays of yours anyway," said Remus.

Harry opened the present and under the red and gold wrapping paper was a bunch of prank items and a two books. It looked as if they were years old, but that didn't matter at all to Harry.

"The prank items were some of the ones Sirius, your father and I used at school. I thought that you might like some of them and the book shows you steps on how to pull

off a good prank, how to not get caught and the likes." said Remus.

Tonks continued,"I may have been only a little girl the time I met Lily, but I remember that she had a book out. I also remember when Sirius used to moan to my mother about how she would always get them in to trouble, never approved and was always studying. My mother agreed with Lily, so that was a bad move on Sirius' part. I knew if Lily knew what we had got you she would be rolling around in her grave, so, we got you a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Thanks a lot!" said Harry.

"What time are the Weasleys coming over Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Um...around 6.00pm!" Harry replied.

"Okay!" she replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knew what to say. Remus startled both Harry and Tonks by speaking,

"So...who wants breakfast?" he asked.

"I do!" replied Harry and Tonks. It was funny to watch because they were like little 5 year olds when they said that.

"Uh...Flossie!" called Remus.

Flossie appeared in the kitchen almost immediately. "Yes, Master Remus,"

"Call me Remus. And could we all have some breakfast please?"

Yes, yes, what does Masters and Mistress want?"

"Whatever the house-elves in the kitchen are up to making, because I'm sure they'll have a lot to cook once the Weasleys get here," said Tonks.

"Yes Miss Tonks!"

Flossie popped away and this left the three of them in silence again, before Tonks asked,

"Is anybody else coming over apart from the Weasleys and Hermione?"

"No. Now that I think about it I should invite Neville and Luna as well!" replied Harry.

After they finished breakfast, Harry sent a letter to Neville, Luna, Hermione and the Weasleys. He wrote to Hermione and the Weasleys to let them know Neville and Luna would be coming as well.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up at 8.00am. She went downstairs to make herself some breakfast, but when she got there she was surprised to see her parents. They were usually gone by 7.30pm to open up the orthodontist they owned and worked for.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing home?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you want us home?" teased her father, David Granger.

"Dave!" shouted her mother, Jean Granger. "We decided to take the day off and leave one of the others in charge, because you're leaving for the rest of the summer today and we want to spend some time with you before you go!"

Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks Mum! You didn't have to stay though, I would've been fine."

"Nonsense!" said her father. "We want to say goodbye to you before you leave!"

Hermione spent the rest of the day with her parents, just like they had said. They talked about Hermiones life at Hogwarts whilst walking around London. They visited her Grandparents for a couple of hours until finally it was 6.00pm.

Hermione was hugged and kissed by both her parents much to her embarrasment, even though no one was there to see it. She then stepped in to the fireplace which they had asked the ministry if they could add to the network for just the one day, and she was gone, on her way to Potter Manor.

* * *

Ronald Weasley, as expected, did not get up until the early hours of the afternoon. His mother, Molly, was annoyed because she could not wake him up for breakfast. Well, she did get him up once, but he stood up and fell back on to his bed asleep again. So she just left him be, but he should expect to be told off when he did finally awake.

Ginevra Weasley, known as Ginny, woke up at 9.00am. She was nothing like her lazy brother Ron, and so headed down to breakfast. She sat down at the table and noticed Ron was not there.

"Mum, where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Asleep," said an annoyed Molly. "He fell back to sleep, but he should expect not to be let off,"

Ginny smirked. Ron was going to be told off and he couldn't blame anyone for this.

"And what are you smirking for, young lady?" said her mother, noticing the smirk.

"Oh...um...I'm just excited for when we go over Harry's house later!" Ginny lied.

Well, she wasn't exactly lying. She was excited to go over Harry's house, but that just wasn't why she was smirking.

"Hm okay." said her mother, suspiciously, as if she didn't believe her. Then she teased, "I thought you didn't speak to Harry, seeing as you have a _huge _crush on him!"

"Mother!" shouted Ginny.

"What did I do?"

"You know very well that I am going out with Dean. And that I don't fancy Harry anymore," Ginny replied, she couldn't stop the blush from appearing though.

Molly just smiled to herself. Just as she was about to give Ginny her breakfast, an owl appeared at the window. Both of them recognised it to be Hedwig, Harry's owl.

Ginny went over and grabbed the letter that was attached, and fed Hedwig one of Pig and Errols owl treats.

She looked at who it was addressed to, thinking it would be addressed to Ron. She was surprised to see that it was addressed to her. Curious that she was, she opened it.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I know that I have never written to you before, but I'm going to guess that Ron is still in bed. I wanted to let you know that as well as you Weasleys and Hermione, Neville and Luna will be coming over later for the party tonight. I'm thinking that it should be a joint party for both me and Neville (his birthday was yesterday). _

_See you later,_

_Harry. _

Ginny chuckled at the part about Ron and was a bit disappointed that he had only written to her because he thought Ron wouldn't be up. She was pleased that he had chosen her to write to though, when he could've easily have written to her mother or father.

"Mum, Harry said that Neville and Luna are going over his later aswell. He said that he's gonna make it into a double party for him and Neville, because it was his yesterday. So do we have anything we can give Neville?"

"Okay dear. Yes, I'll make some of my homemade fudge just like I made Harry."

Ginny spent the rest of the day out in the garden of the burrow, it was sunny for once, which was strange for Britain. So she decided to make the best of it. She swam in the small lake opposite her house til about 4.00pm, when she decided to go in, have a shower and get her clothes ready to go over Harry's house for the rest of the summer.

She had to wait for the shower though, it seemed that Ron was using it and she was annoyed.

* * *

At 6.00pm, Harry was sat in his living room awaiting the arrival of his friends. He didn't have to wait long because he heard somebody come out of the floo in the foyer. He went to see who it was and saw that it was Hermione.

"Hello Hermione!" Harry greeted her.

"Harry!" she shouted, and hugged him.

"Need to breathe, Hermione!" he said.

"Oh, sorry," she let go. "Is Ron not here yet?"

"Nope, you're the first one,"

She took in her surroundings and was amazed.

"Harry, is this really your house? This is amazing." Hermione said.

"Yes, this is really my house, and thankyou, it is nice isn't it? It's my ancestral home, as you probably guessed from the name, Potter Manor!"

They went in to the living room, where Hermione greeted Remus and Tonks and then waited for the others to arrive.

Neville was the next to arrive, along with his Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. They too were greeted and then they all waited for the others.

Next to arrive was Luna. Her father didn't come though, 'He needed to run the magazine' was what Luna had said.

The Weasleys were 15 minutes late. It appeared that Ron had not packed anything for the rest of the summer or his trunk for Hogwarts and so was doing some last minute packing. They were all greeted and then everyone of them went in to the Dining room for Dinner. It was a delicious meal cooked by the house-elfs. Harry had made sure that Hermione didn't know about them yet, he didn't want to think about what would happen once she found out.

Neville and Harry both recieved almost the same gifts. Books, homemade fudge, prank items, and other small items.

* * *

After the party had finished at 9.00pm and Neville, Mrs. Longbottom and Luna had gone home. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went up to Harry's room to just sit and chat until they were tired and had to go to bed. Each of there rooms were one of the rooms that the trap door in Harry's room led to. All of the things that used to be in there were now in the attick and they had been decorated to fit them.

Ron's room was orange and full of Chudley Cannon stuff. Hermione's room, was a periwinkle blue to match the colour she wore at the yule ball in there fourth year, and the walls were lined with books (mostly ones that the Potter library didn't already have) and Ginny's room, was red and gold and there were quite a few posters of the Holyhead Harpies and the Weird Sisters. Needless to say, they loved the rooms.

They were sitting in a circle on armchairs in Harry's room.

"Okay, so I know that you are all wondering why I'm here with Remus and Tonks instead of at the Dursleys!" said Harry.

"Yes!" all three of them answered.

"It turns out that I am not related to them. My mother was adopted by the Evans family, and Petunia didn't know. Neither did my mother, until the ones she thought were her parents were on they death bed, "

"That's horrible!" said Hermione. "That she didn't know!"

"So you had to live with them for no reason whatsoever!" said Ginny.

"You're not related to the horse, pig and walrus!" said Ron.

Hermione and Ginny glared at Ron for saying that, but Harry just laughed.

"That's exactly what they look like! Good one Ron! They never treated me like family anyway, so I guess it's lucky that I'm not related to them. Although, it is annoying to find out that I never had to live with them in the first place. If only Dumbledore knew..." said Harry.

"Dumbledore doesn't know!" shouted Ron. "But he knows everything, how could he not know?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a human being Ronald! He makes mistakes just like the rest of us!" said Hermione.

"Hermione's right Ron!" said Harry.

"What happened to the Dursleys when you told them?" asked Ron.

"The police came and took them away for child abuse and neglect! And Dudleys in an orphanage." answered Harry.

"Why is Dudley in an orphanage?" asked Hermione.

"Um-Hermione," said Ron. "His parents are in jail, so he technically has no parents!"

"That's not what I mean! Police shouldn't be able to take kids straight to orphanages, there was no social worker and Dudley has an aunt. His Aunt Marge!" said Hermione.

"Oh!" said Harry. "I forgot about her. I don't know what's happened to Dudley then, and the Dursleys haven't had a trial yet, so I bet I'm expected to attend when there is one!"

* * *

Marjorie Dursley, was sat in front of the tv in the living room whilst smoothing her dog, when the phone rang. It was her brother, Vernon Dursley.

"Marge!" he shouted. "That rotten child has got me and Petunia thrown in jail! Dudleys at an orphanage!"

"What?" Marge shouted. "No nephew of mine will go to one of those stupid orphanages! I'll go and get him right away!"

"What about us?" asked Vernon.

"I can't do anything about you! Have you had a trial yet?"

"No! Our trial is next week!" Vernon replied.

"I'll um... try to think of something then!" Marge said.

"Can't you bail us out?" asked Vernon.

"And what will my precious dogs do then? When all my money is gone!" replied Marge.

Vernon didn't answer. His time on the phone had also run out.

* * *

Marjorie Dursley, eventually found the orphanage that her neffy-poo was in. She went there right away to get him. She went to the front desk and asked for Dudley Dursley, she said that she was his Aunt and was taking him, right away.

"I'm sorry Miss. We can't allow that, we've had strict orders to keep Mr. Dursley here until his parents get released from jail or he becomes of age!"

"I am taking Dudley and we are getting out of here!" shouted Marge.

Dudley had apparently heard the commotion and went to see what it was. He walked through the doors, which were next to the front desk and he saw his aunt shouting at the secretary,

"Aunt Marge?" he asked.

Marge saw Dudley and went over and hugged him.

"Dudley, my neffy-poo! Come on we're getting out of here!"

They headed towards the door. The Secretary started shouting,

"No! I've told you that you can't take him away from here! Dudley, please go back upstairs!"

"No!" he replied, rudely.

Before she could say anything more to them, they had gone. She sighed. She had tried, but it hadn't worked, so she called the police.

* * *

"Do you know who you're family is then?" asked Ginny.

"Nope, not a clue. I'm supposed to have been sent a letter today, telling me who it is. It hasn't arrived though. Remus knows but he won't tell me because my mother wrote in her letter saying that I was to find out by another letter that she had written, the one that was supposed to have arrived already," replied Harry.

They all sat in silence thinking about what Harry had said, until Hermione shouted,

"Harry! I think your letter is on it's way! Look out the window!"

And sure enough, there was an owl with a letter heading towards Harry. It dropped the letter on Harry's lap and then flew off.

Harry opened the letter and read quietly, not reading it aloud.

He went pale and suddenly screamed, "The Malfoys!" and then he fainted on his chair.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were wondering whether they had heard correctly. The Malfoy's, surely not, it can't be.

Ginny picked up the letter that Harry had dropped and read it.

"No way!" she shouted.

* * *

**Wow! That's the longest chapter I have ever wrote! Is it good or bad? Please review!**

**How did you like the secret family being the Malfoys?**

**XritaskeeterhatersX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione, Ginny and Ron were stunned in to silence. This is how Remus found them. He had heard a scream and figured Harry was having another vision or something. He went up to Harry's room and knocked.

"Is everything okay in there?" he asked.

Nobody answered, so he walked in. Ginny was stood next to Harry with a letter in her hand. Hermione was sat in an armchair with a stunned expression on her face. Ron was also sitting in one of othe armchairs, but he was looking at Harry with a look of pity. _Pity, Remus thought. What is there to pity?_

"Hello?" he asked them all.

"The Malfoy's?" asked Ginny.

Remus sighed, "He found out then?"

"Yeah, that's why he fainted," said Hermione.

Remus walked over to Harry, put his wand to Harry's chest and said, "Ennervate."

Harry woke immediately. He saw Remus and said, "The Malfoys. The Malfoys. You could have left a hint. The Malfoys. How the hell is my mother related to them anyway, she has red hair and green eyes? Malfoys have blonde and blue."

"When I was searching for the family like Lily had asked me, I saw that the Malfoys had had their daughter kidnapped. This made me curious and I looked in to it. The girl had red hair and green eyes, although never would I have thought it was Lily. It seemed that instead of inheriting the Malfoy hair and eyes, she inherited her maternal grandparents hair and eyes, which is why she looked nothing like them." said Remus.

"So I really am related to the Malfoys. Is Lucius Malfoy my Uncle or something then?" asked Harry, who seemed disgusted at that thought.

"Yes, he is. Might I ask why?" replied Remus.

"Oh no!" shouted Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"This means the ferret is my cousin."

Everyone except Remus shuddered.

"And my own mother wants me dead."said Harry.

"What? Why would Lily want you dead?" asked Remus.

Harry stared at Remus and said, "She wants me to go and tell them who she was, to hopefully bring them to the light side. This means walking in to the Malfoy house, which Voldemort could be using. A death trap if I ever saw one."

"I agree," said Ron.

"I think your mother just wants her parents to know who she was, and then maybe, maybe because Voldemort killed their only daughter, they would join the light side." said Remus.

"Malfoys on the light side? Now I know you're joking," said Harry.

"Harry you could take anyone with you, and they're not gonna kill you before you even speak." said Remus.

"You want me to take somebody else with me and lead them in to the death trap too," said Harry. "No chance, if I have to go, I'm going alone."

Harry decided that he would chance going to Malfoy Manor tomorrow and kicked everyone out of his room so he could sleep.

* * *

"Can you believe he's related to the Malfoy's? Poor boy," said Ron. As they were heading towards their rooms.

"This is just shocking," said Ginny.

"I'm just feel sorry that he's related to ferret boy," said Hermione.

All three laughed at the way Hermione said it.

Ginny then said, "We really shouldn't be laughing. Even if it was the way Hermione said it. I don't know what I'd feel if I were suddenly told 'Ginny, you're not a Weasley, you're a Malfoy.' that would be downright scary,"

"I'd feel betrayed, because I'd been lied to all my life, although not intentionally." said Ron.

"Wow Ron, a big word." said Ginny.

"I'd feel the same as Ron," said Hermione. "I would be devastated if that ever happened. Although with Harry, I'm not so sure, he must've been happy to find that he's not related to the Dursley's, but then to find out he's related to the Malfoy's. Who's worse the Dursley's or the Malfoy's?"

The question remained unanswered.

* * *

Remus walked back downstairs and in to the kitchen where Tonks, Arthur and Molly were.

"Are they okay? Who screamed?" asked Molly

"Nothing to worry about, Harry just had a bit of a shock," replied Remus.

"What gave him a shock?" asked Arthur.

"Well, first of all, last week he found out that he wasn't related to the Dursley's even a tiny bit, but he wasn't allowed to find out who his real family was until his sixteenth birthday, which he was really annoyed at because I knew and he never. He just found out. He found out that he's related to the Malfoy's." replied Remus.

Molly and Arthur both gasped. "The Malfoy's? No way it can't be."

"Abraxas and Lucy Malfoy were the parents of our Lily Melanie Potter." said Remus.

"But she was a red-head." said Molly.

"So was her maternal grandmother and her maternal grandfather had green eyes," said Remus.

"This is just crazy," said Arthur. "Abraxas will never know who his daughter was though, Lucy will though."

"Why won't Abraxas?" asked Remus.

"Didn't you hear? Around 1986, Abraxas died of dragon pox." replied Arthur.

"No I didn't know that. Although, I was basically cut off from the wizarding world at that time..." said Remus. Everyone knew why and thought it wise not to bring it up.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning in deep thought. _Would he survive til tomorrow? How would the Malfoy's react? How would they treat him?_

He stood up and went to the bathroom to have a shower and get changed. He wore a green t-shirt and black Jeans. Once he was changed, he went downstairs to have breakfast and it turned out he was the last to get up.

"Are you still going over the Malfoy's today?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded and helped himself to a piece of toast.

"Sure you don't need anyone to come along on your journey to death?" teased Ron.

Harry smiled and said, "I'm sure Ron."

Harry finally left to go to Malfoy Manor at 11.30am.

* * *

Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor and was surprised to see that the gates opened for him, he guessed that there were blood wards on there and after all he did have some Malfoy blood. The Manor itself was big, just not as big as Potter Manor. It was white and surrounded by elaborate gardens and roving peacocks. Just as Harry was about to knock on the door, he heard voices.

"Lucius, have you found out anything more about her?" said a female voice.

"No mother. I don't know why you just don't give up, she's never coming back, she's been gone over 30 years," said Lucius.

"I just can't give up. I want my daughter, my baby back," said the female voice again, it was clear in her voice that she was close to tears.

"She'll not be a baby anymore mother." said Lucius, clearly annoyed. "I want her back just as much as you, but we need to get over the fact that she's never coming back."

Harry decided that now would be the best time to knock so he did. When the door opened, he was shocked to see Draco, because he thought that the elder Malfoy's were closest to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter?" shouted Draco.

"I want to speak to your father." Harry said, as calmly as he could.

"Why?" asked Draco. "He doesn't associate himself with half-bloods like you."

"Oh really. Then you'll be pleased to know that your precious Dark Lord is a half-blood. Witch for a mother and a muggle father, his true name is Tom Riddle." said Harry.

"No he isn't! And just go away! How did you even get past the gates?"

"Just let me speak with your father," said Harry.

An elderly woman then came in to view behind Draco. "Let him in Draco," she said.

Draco reluctantly moved aside and Harry walked in. The entrance hallway was lined with portraits and a stone floor mostly covered by a magnificent carpet. Harry followed the woman in to what he supposed was the living room.

The woman held out her hand and said, "I'm Lucy Malfoy."

"Harry Potter." they shook hands.

Lucius Malfoy looked on with disgust. "What are you doing in my house Potter?"

"I have some news." replied Harry, calmly.

"News? What news?" asked Lucy.

"I-I know who your daughter was," said Harry.

"Really? My daughter?" asked Lucy, delighted that she now had a lead, but then her face dropped. "Was?"

Harry decided it was best to just come right out and say it, "Lily Melanie Potter,"

"Potter?" asked Lucius. "Now I know you're lying. Just get him out of my house mother!"

"I'm not lying!" shouted Harry.

"Really? Then how the hell is it possible for _your _mother, to be _my_ sister?" asked Lucius.

"I don't know. She left me a letter in my vault, saying that she was adopted but I wouldn't find out who until my sixteenth birthday, which was yesterday." said Harry.

"I still don't believe you, and didn't your mother have red hair and green eyes, how is she supposed to be a Malfoy?" asked Lucius.

"Red hair and green eyes?" asked Lucy.

"Yes why?" asked Lucius.

"My baby had red hair and green eyes. She took after her grandparents." replied Lucy.

"And I can prove it, that my mother is your sister. Why would I lie anyway? Do you think I really want to be related to you?" said Harry.

"You-" said Lucius, standing up.

"Now Lucius." said Lucy.

"But mother, didn't you hear what he just said?" asked Lucius.

"Yes I did. I would like to know how he can prove it though." she replied.

Harry said, "Well, I got past the gates didn't I. I could see the enchantments on a vault that wasn't mine, I'll bet anything that it was yours. I also have a picture of my mother from her seventh year at Hogwarts and I have the letter from her."

"Let me see the picture first," said Lucy.

Harry pulled the picture out of his pocket, that was given to him by Remus this morning and gave it to her. It was a picture of Lily sat under the tree looking out on the lake. Lucy looked at it, then pulled out her own picture and compared the two.

"That is my baby," whispered Lucy. "But, I'll never get to meet her."

"No you won't, because your precious Dark Lord killed her," said Harry, suddenly angry.

"Now you stop right there boy!" shouted Lucius. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just take you to him?"

"Because you wouldn't hurt your nephew, your little sister's child," said Harry.

That was the moment Draco decided to walk back in to the room. "What the hell Potter? Why are you calling my father your uncle and why aren't you gone yet?"

"Draco," said Lucy. "Don't be so rude."

"Yes Grandma," said Draco, with his head down.

This amused Harry. The boy who allways acted like he wasn't afraid of anything and just did whatever he liked, was scared of his Grandma.

"What are you smirking at Potter?" asked Draco, angry that Harry had seen that scene with his Grandma.

"Nothing," said Harry, trying to keep a straight face.

"So, what are we supposed to do about all this?" asked Lucius.

Harry answered, "How am I supposed to know?" the same time Draco asked, "About all what?"

"We get to know each other," said Lucy, as if it was the simplest thing in the hold world.

"Why would I get to know Potter?" asked Draco.

Nobody answered him.

"Somebody tell me!" shouted Draco.

Lucius finally answered by saying, "My sister was kidnapped on her 1st birthday by muggles, we don't know how, but that is why we hate muggles and joined the Dark Lord's cause. We have recently found out that Lily Potter nee Evans was in fact Lily Potter nee Malfoy and that is why we are here."

Before Draco could answer, Harry said, "Wait, that's why you hate muggles? But their not all like that. The Evan's adopted my mother didn't they, and cared for her."

Nobody said anything, which meant they must have not thought about that.

* * *

**There you have it. But was it any good? Please tell me if it is good or bad in a review.**

***I'm going to explain the Malfoy's emotions. Lucy Malfoy was open to anything, because she just wanted her baby girl back and would take anything. Lucius Malfoy didn't want to believe it because he had it in his head that he would never find her and the fact that his Dark Lord was actually the one to kill his sister. Draco Malfoy has never liked Harry and knows him from school, so he's now in shock and confused.**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own he Harry Potter world. **

* * *

Harry arrived back at Potter Manor around 5.00pm. Everyone appeared to be waiting for him in the living room, so that is where he went.

"Hello," he said, when he walked in.

"Harry," said everyone, relieved when he walked in.

"So, how was it?" asked Ron. "You're not dead. That must be a good thing."

Harry laughed and said, "No, I'm not dead. Things went pretty well. Except for Draco, he just seems confused though. Oh, and what was hilarious was the way that both Lucius and Draco acted around Lucy Malfoy."

"She can be scary," said Arthur.

Everyone looked at him, "How do you know?"

"The Malfoy's used to be on the light side and Lucy Malfoy used to babysit me. And when she wants to be she can be downright scary," Arthur shuddered.

Everyone laughed.

"How did the convincing them to the light side go?" asked Remus.

"Quite well," replied Harry. "It turns out that the reason why they decided to follow Voldemort, is that my mother was one years old and kidnapped by muggles."

Everyone was shocked. Shocked that they actually had a valid reason, but it was still stupid because not every muggle was like that.

Molly said, " How did they kidnap her though? They're a pure-blood family who would've been able to do magic."

"I don't know. I'll have to ask though, because now I'm curious," said Harry.

"When are you going to see them again?" asked Hermione.

"Next week, same time and place." replied Harry. "Lucy Malfoy wants us all to get to know eachother without wanting to hex one another."

"Why do you keep calling her 'Lucy Malfoy'?" asked Ginny. "She's your grandmother isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," said Harry. "But it's weird saying that she's my grandmother because for nearly 15 years I've believed that all my family members apart from the Dursley's were dead."

"True," said Ginny.

* * *

They talked for hours. It was nearing 11.00pm when Hermione said, "I'm gonna head up to bed, it's been a long day. Good night."

"Night Hermione."

The adults soon followed. Soon it was just Harry, Ginny and Ron left in the living room.

"Actually," started Ron. "I think I'll head up aswell. I'm tired."

"Night Ron." said Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Ginny asked, "Harry, are you tired?"

Confused, Harry answered, "No. Why?"

Ginny grinned and said, "Well, to be frank, I'm bored sitting here. So let's go fly."

Harry suddenly grinned aswell and said, "Yeah okay."

They both grabbed their brooms and headed outside to the Quidditch Pitch. It was a beautiful night; It was warm and you could see stars for miles. When they reached the pitch, they were shocked. Not even Harry had actually seen it before. It was just a tiny bit smaller that a proffesional stadium and it was larger than the Hogwarts one.

"Wow," said both Harry and Ginny.

They both jumped on their brooms and started racing eachother doing laps around the pitch. They won and lost an equal amount of races. Soon, they got tired and Harry suggested just flying over the grounds, as none of them had seen it yet.

The grounds were huge; They flew over greenhouses and sheds, over swimming pools and ponds, over a small forest and a small lake. When they got right to the back, they were shocked that they were actually on a cliff edge. They flew over and sat leaning back against a rock. It was beautiful. It looked over the ocean, which was twinkling brightly because the stars were shining on it. It was peaceful to just be sat there in the quiet and Harry and Ginny were enjoying it.

"I think this is the most peace I have ever gotten in years," said Harry.

'I think I can agree with you there. I live in a house full of older brothers and because I'm the only girl, I have to do the "girl chores"' said Ginny.

"I had to do every chore at the Dursley's and then Hogwarts. My Hogwarts years have never been peaceful," said Harry.

"I don't know how you manage it," said Ginny. "I'd probably be in a mental ward at S.t Mungo's by now. There was your first year with the Philosopher's stone. Second year, the c-chamber of s-secrets" her voice faltrered saying this. "Third year, innocent azkaban escapee. Fourth year, tri-wizard tournament. And fifth year, the DA and the Department of mysteries."

Harry froze at the last part. It was there at the Department of Mysteries where his Godfather Sirius Black fell though the veil. He still blamed himself. _If I never believed that stupid vision. Why did I have to be the hero?_

"Are you okay Harry?" said Ginny, then realised what she had said. "Oh no, Harry I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry Gin. I'm gonna have to learn to get over it." he said.

"Harry?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" said Harry.

"You're not blaming yourself are you?" she asked.

Harry didn't answer. Ginny took this meaning yes.

"Oh Harry. It's not your fault, anyone would've done the same thing had they faced the same situation," said Ginny.

"But it was me who did, Ginny. Nobody else. If I hadn't of been so stupid as to follow what I saw in that vision. If I'd have mastered occlumency so Voldemort couldn't get to my mind..." By the time he finished he had a few tears dripping from his bright green eyes.

Ginny wiped them away and said, "Want to head back?"

"Okay," said Harry.

They got on their brooms and raced eacother back to the Manor. Harry's tears were soon replaced with a smile.

* * *

*A week later*

Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor the same time as the week before. This time when he knocked, Lucy Malfoy opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello,"

Lucy stepped aside and Harry walked inside. Lucy led Harry towards the dining room.

"We're just about to have dinner? Have you eaten?" she asked.

"No, -uh-"

"Call me Gran," said Lucy, spotting his dilema.

"Okay, Gran," Harry smiled.

Harry and Lucy walked in to the Dining room, to find Lucius, Draco and Narcissa already seated. Narcissa was obviously told about the meeting the week before, because no look of shock apeared on her face.

They all acknowledged him with a nod. Once seated, everyone began to eat. This was one of the rare times, in which the Malfoy family would allow conversation at the dinner table.

"I have a question," said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Lucius.

"Well, I'm wondering how muggles managed to kidnap my mother? You're a pure-blood family, so you could've used magic and how would they have gotten past the wards on Malfoy Manor?" asked Harry.

Lucius did not know the answer, and seemed curious about the answer to this as he too turned and looked at his mother.

"Mother," said Lucius, bringing Lucy out of her thoughts.

She sighed and began her tale, "Before our Lily was kidnapped, we were fine getting along with muggles, so we never bothered much using wizarding ways of travelling if we needed to go in to the local muggle town. It was January 30th, 1961, Lily's first birthday. I was walking along the pavement with a seven year old Lucius walking beside me and Lily in the pram, Abraxas was at work. Suddenly everything started to happen at once. I noticed that Lucius was no longer standing by me and I looked back. A group of about 4 male muggles were holding him back, I went to shout and grab my wand, but the next thing I knew was me hitting the floor and seeing darkness. I woke an hour later and Lily and her pram were gone and Lucius was staring in the direction in which they must've taken her."

Lucy was nearly in tears once she finished. Everyone around the table was silent, even Draco.

"Mum," said Narcissa. "How did you know they had taken her to an orphanage? I must admit that I'm curious because of all the years you've been searching them."

"I didn't" was the answer Lucy gave. "I didn't know if she had been put in to an orphanage, but I wouldn't believe that she was dead. So I started to search through orphanages to see if she had been taken to one."

"Why would you kidnap a child just to take it to an orphanage?" asked Harry.

"A question which I ask myself, Harry," said Lucy.

"I'm guessing that that was when our family started to follow the Dark Lord," said Lucius.

"Yes, it was," said Lucy. "We decided that muggles were horrible, because we didn't take in to account that they were only five muggles altogether. We joined Voldemort and taught young Lucius about how horrible muggles were. Looking back now, and what I've learned, I'm ashamed to have associated myself with such a man."

"Did you know that Voldemort is a half-blood?" asked Harry, directing the question at all of the Malfoy's.

Three of them looked shocked, Draco because Harry told him the week before. After seeing there shock, Harry continued,

"His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, an anagram that spells 'I am Lord Voldemort'"

"Tom Riddle?" exclaimed Lucy.

"Yes, why?" asked Harry, curious.

"I remember him. He was head boy when I was in my fifth year." said Lucy.

"Wait," said Lucius. "You were in school with him and you didn't recognise him?"

"He changed. He looked completely different. I also didn't know that Tom was a half-blood, if you were anything but pure-blood in the Slytherin House then you wouldn't tell anyone," replied Lucy.

"So," said Narcissa. "Wasn't the whole point of this to get to know one another?"

"Yes," was the answer she recieved, along with curious looks.

"Then why are we discussing Voldemort?" said Narcissa.

They sat in silence, until Draco said, "Favourite colour?"

Everyone laughed. Harry couldn't believe that he was laughing with the Malfoy's. It didn't change how he felt about Draco though.

"We can just say something about ourselves," suggested Lucy.

Harry went first, "My name is Harry James Potter. My birthday is 31st July. My favourite colours are red and green. My life could've been out of a fiction book, with all the drama."

Next was Lucy, "My name is Lucy Amelie Malfoy nee Zabini. My birthday is October 21st. My favourite colours are silver and yellow. I was married straight after graduation."

"You were a Zabini?" asked Lucius. "Since when?"

"Yes, didn't you know? Up til I was married." said Lucy.

"Oh, right."

Next was Draco, "My name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy. My birthday is June 16th. My favourite colour is green. I actually hate putting up with Crabbe and Goyle."

"You do?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, they're useless."

"Interesting," said Harry.

Next was Lucius, "My name is Lucius Alexander Malfoy. My birthday is February 12th. My favourite colour is black. The Dark Lord can get annoying."

"Only get annoying?" asked Harry.

Lucius just glared.

Lastly was Narcissa, "My name is Narcissa Ellen Malfoy nee Black. My birthday is May 14th. My favourite colour is purple. I don't know what else to say..."

"Well, now that we know eachother better..." said Lucy.

* * *

It seemed that the conversations were the same length as the week before, because Harry also arrived back to Potter Manor at the same time.

Harry walked in to the living room and was surprised to find only Ginny there.

"Hi Harry," she said.

"Hi Ginny," he said.

"The others are outside by the pool. I offered to wait for you, so you knew where we were," said Ginny.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem, but I need to go and change in to my swimsuit. You need to aswell. Will you wait for me?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah sure," replied Harry.

They both went upstairs and headed to their respective bedrooms to change.

After they were changed, they headed outside to the pool where everyone else was.

"Hey Harry's back!" shouted Ron, from the pool.

Everyone looked and said, "Hi Harry."

"Hey," he said.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone was sunbathing around the pool, except for Ron and Hermione who were swimming. Without another thought, Harry ran to the pool and dived in. He splashed everyone in the process.

"Harry!" shouted the adults.

Harry grinned at them and said, "Sorry,"

He then got out and lifted Ginny in to arms.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Then she saw the grin on his face.

"Get me down, get me down," begged Ginny.

"Nope," said Harry. And then he ran and jumped in with Ginny.

Ginny screamed and said, "It's freezing!"

Everyone laughed and watched as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny started a splash war, boys against girls.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought, good or bad.**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

The next day came quickly. Harry was sat in his room, he had just gotten up the stairs after having breakfast. He was sat on his bed, thinking about what he could do today. The others were outside sunbathing, trying to get as much of the sun as possible because weather like this was unusual for Wales. Harry didn't feel like going out in the sun though, so there he was thinking about what he could do.

Then he remembered that he brought his parents trunks with him from Gringotts. He walked over to his wardrobe, which he had hidden the trunks in, and he pulled out the first one he found. It was his mother's.

He opened it and pulled out the diary which was on top. He opened it to what looked like the last page that had been written in.

* * *

_31st October, 1981._

_Dear Diary,_

_Since I found out I was adopted and then related to the Malfoy's, you know that I've been trying to find out why I was put in an orphanage in the first place. I finally tracked down the orphanage I was sent to, and they were shocked to see me. I asked them about the day I was sent there, and they told me I was left on the doorstep with broken bones, bruises everywhere and a lot of bleeding. It took a while, they said, to get me back to normal. When I was healed, that's when they started seeing people about adopting me. Well, we know what happened after._

_As I'm writing this I am watching my James playing with Harry. He's making bubbles come from his wand, they look so cute together-_

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"..._

* * *

After finishing the diary entry, Harry was stunned in to silence. _How could anybody treat a baby like that, he thought. Wait if the date is 31st October, that means she was writing this just before she died. So how is the diary here?_

Deciding not to dwell on this he decided to read one of the other diaries, he chose one from her seventh year at Hogwarts...

* * *

_1st September, 1977._

_Dear Diary,_

_Agh! I just found that POTTER is head boy! Potter, the egotistical prat who is a prankster and doesn't give a damn about the rules. How can he be head-boy? _

_I'm writing this in the heads compartment on the Hogwarts express, but I get the feeling that Potter will try to sneak a look. So I'll finish for now and write later._

* * *

Harry had forgotten that his mother used to hate his father. If he hadn't already known that, and known that they both changed and learned to love one another, he'd probably be upset and confused about how he was here in the first place. Now though, the situation just made him laugh. Although, he thought that if anyone told her she'd be married to James Potter with a son at this moment, she would send them to the mental ward at St. Mungos.

Instead of reading more of his mother's diary, he opened her trunk again and began to look through it.

He found mostly old school books and clothes. The only thing interesting, was a photo album of everything between her first year at Hogwarts and her dying day.

Just as he was about to put the trunk away and get his father's trunk. He spotted something at the bottom of the trunk. It was a small compartment, locked compartment that is because he didn't actually know if it was small or not he just guessed. It wouldn't open, not even budge. Not even using magic would work, he had found that he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were able to use magic as the ministry couldn't detect it here. He figured that there must be some type of password.

He tried different words, such as Lily Potter, Lily, Potter, James, Prongs, Harry, Flower. He nearly gave up, but then remembered that passwords didn't have to be short, so he said,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The compartment clicked, and it opened. It was small, just like he had guessed. In the small compartment was a wand and an I.D badge from the ministry. He looked at the badge, it had a picture of his mother at age 18. It read,

_Lily Potter,_

_Department of Mysteries._

_*This badge allows all unspeakables in to the Department of Mysteries, without question on who they are and what business._

This was something Harry never knew. He didn't know anything about what his parents had worked as, but now he knew that his mother had been an unspeakable in the Departmant of Mysteries. He wondered what she worked on, in her time there.

He then picked up the wand, it was obviously his mother's, why else would it have been there? It felt familiar in his hands. _I wonder if I used to steal my parents wands, like those kids at the World cup, thought Harry._ That thought brought a smile to his face, he probably did steal it at one point.

He pocketed the wand and badge, then moved to put away the trunk and get his Dad's one. As soon as he got the trunk out, he looked to see if there was a compartment like in his mother's. He was excited to see if he would find out what his Dad had worked as.

There was a compartment at the bottom and he used the same password. He was surprised that it was the same password, but also glad that he didn't have to think of a new one.

There was also a wand and an I.D badge from the ministry. He checked the badge first as he did for his mother's. It read,

_James Potter,_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_

_Auror._

This made Harry happy. His Dad was an auror, that's just what he wanted to be, and he's glad of that. When he picked up his father's wand, he was shocked to find that not only did it feel familiar in his hand, but it let off red and gold sparks. The sparks weren't as bright or as powerful as his original Holly and Phoenix feather wand, but it looked as if he would still be able to use his Dad's one if ever the time arose.

Harry stood and went over to the window, he looked out and saw that everyone was heading towards the Quidditch Pitch. Deciding that he wanted to play aswell, he grabbed one of his father's notebooks that was filled with quidditch techniques and his firebolt, then took off outside.

* * *

When he stepped outside, he saw Ginny waiting for him.

"Hi, I was just coming to see if you wanted to play quidditch," said Ginny.

"Hi. Yeah, I saw you were all heading for the pitch from my window, so I brought one of my Dad's notebooks with me," said Harry.

"Notebooks?" asked Ginny.

"Oh they're filled with quidditch techniques from when he was captain, I got them from his old school trunk," replied Harry.

"Really?" said Ginny. "That is so cool, we'll have to use them this year, you're bound to be captain."

"Nah, I'm guessing it will be Katie, she's older."

"Then maybe you'll be co-captains." said Ginny.

"Maybe... I wouldn't get my hopes up though. I still think it will be Katie," said Harry.

Ginny smiled and said, "Come on, everyone will be wondering where we are."

"You mean, they'll be wondering where you are, because I might not have wanted to play," Harry smirked.

Ginny playfully shoved Harry, and they set off towards the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

They ended up playing quidditch for the rest of the day. They were sat at the dinner table, when Harry mentioned what he had found in his parent's trunks.

"Do you know what my Mum was working on?" asked Harry.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't even know she was an unspeakable, although I guessed because she never mentioned it. I wouldn't have known anyway, because unspeakables aren't allowed to tell of what happens the that department, hence the name 'Unspeakable'," said Remus.

"Oh okay. I found out my Dad was auror aswell. Did you know that's what I told Mcgonagall I wanted to be?" said Harry.

Remus laughed and said, "I'm not surprised Harry, your father would've been proud. For generations the Potter males have always been aurors, and sometimes the females would be aswell."

"Really?" asked Harry, interested.

"Yes," said Remus. "Your grandmother was one of the female Potters who became an auror."

Harry spent the rest of the meal finding out more about his parents and family history.

* * *

When the meal was over, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went outside and sat on some benches that had trees surrounding them.

Harry told them about everything he had found in his parents trunks. They were happy that Harry finally had something of his parents and interested in his parent's wands and careers.

"I'm definitely interested in finding out what your mother worked on as an unspeakable," said Hermione.

"That is really cool that you can use your father's wand," said Ginny.

"He was an auror? That's amazing," said Ron.

All Harry replied was, "Yeah."

"So...what are we gonna do tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing that includes you Ginny," said Ron.

Ginny glared at him and Harry and Hermione both said, "Ron!"

"What?" he asked.

"Don't be so rude. Of course anything we do will be with Ginny," said Hermione.

Ginny smiled at Hermione and then smirked at Ron.

They never did decide on what to the next day. They all headed up to bed instead.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny both headed to Hermione's room. They needed some girl time and they'd grown closer over the past couple of years.

When they were both seated, Hermione smirked at Ginny and said,

"So...do you still fancy Harry?"

Ginny didn't say anything, but Hermione got her answer from the blush that was starting to appear in Ginny's cheeks. Hermione laughed.

Ginny then asked, "So...you fancy Ron huh?"

It was Ginny's turn to smirk as Hermione quickly shut up and tried not to blush.

"He'll never notice though," said Hermione.

"No, you'll have to tell him. Surely you know by now, that Ron doesn't use his brain," laughed Ginny.

Hermione just stared at her.

"Okay, okay. Of course he'll notice you Hermione, how could he not? And everyone knows Harry will never notice me, so we're saying the wrong parts of the conversation," sighed Ginny.

"What did you two do the other night?" asked Hermione.

Ginny smiled and described the night in detail. "We flew over the grounds and then sat looking over the cliff under the stars, just talking. Hopefully after that, we'll get closer."

"You already are," said Hermione.

"I guess," said Ginny.

Ginny then went back to her own room and they both drifted off to sleep full of nice dreams. They were both unaware that Harry and Ron had just had almost the exact same conversation.

* * *

Harry and Ron both headed to Harry's room.

"You fancy Hermione don't you?" asked a smirking Harry.

Ron's face blushed the Weasley red and didn't reply.

"I knew it," said Harry.

They were both silent, and then Ron suddenly asked,

"What do you think of my sister, Harry?"

"What do mean? I like her, yes. She's a good friend," replied Harry.

Ron just stared at him.

Harry then blushed and said, "Oh. You mean do I like _like_ her. I don't know...maybe. But...I don't know her well enough so I can't be sure."

"Well you know Ginny's had a crush on you forever. I warn you now though, that she has six older brothers all looking out for her. So I'd never ever hurt her," said Ron.

"I don't want to and wouldn't hurt her anyway," said Harry.

Ron then went to his own room and they too drifted off to sleep. With Harry dreaming of six older brothers and what they'd do if he ever hurt their sister.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Ideas appreciated.**

***I have a question. Should Harry and Ginny be -**

**- a normal boyfriend and girlfriend couple**

**- in an arranged marriage**

**- or soul bonded?**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfic if I did own it, so no I don't own the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly and it was soon time for Ginny's 15th Birthday. She had a party similar to Harry's and Neville's. She also invited Neville, Luna and a couple of Gryffindors from her year.

Instead of just sitting around chatting, like Harry and Nevilles. There was actually dancing going on. They were listening to muggle music and were having a brilliant time. It was mostly Ginny, Hermione, Luna and the other Gryffindor girls doing the dancing.

Harry, Ron and Neville were caught staring quite a few times.

After the party finished was finished, Ginny and the other girls were having a sleepover in Ginny's room. Harry, Ron and Neville were banned from entering the room for the entire night.

* * *

Ginny and the others were currently doing makeovers on eachother and just chatting. The girls soon seemed like they had been the best of friends for years. Jasmine Daniels and Ebony Dean were introduced when they arrived so there was no trouble there.

"I bet you're glad that you're here at Harry's house," said Jasmine.

The other girls laughed as Ginny blushed. Ginny then chucked a pillow at Jasmine, starting a pillow fight between them all. Luckily, they were able to use magic at Potter Manor, otherwise they would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Neville were currently racing eachother on the playstation in Harry's room. They were talking about how unfair it was that they weren't allowed in the girls room.

"Yeah, you're really gutted that you can't see Hermione in her pyjamas having pillow fights," said Neville.

Harry and Neville laughed, but then Ron said,

"What about you both and Ginny and Luna."

That shut them both up, but it left three blushing boys.

* * *

When the girls finished their pillow fight, they all went to sit back down on the beds. As Ebony was on her way back to hers, she tripped over a rug that was sticking up. As she was about to put the rug back, Luna noticed something. It was a trap door. The girls looked at eachother, shrugged, and opened it.

They followed the stairs, til they came to another set of doors. They opened them, went through, and then looked back. On the doors said 'Lily'. They came to the conclusion that it used to be Harry's mother's room. They then noticed another trap door on the other side, so they climbed the stairs and opened the trap door a tiny bit. It was enough to lift the rug on top of the trap door off, and they could see the three boys lying on their beds eating popcorn and chatting.

Ginny turned to the girls with a smirk, and said, "Let's spy on them."

* * *

They finished the race on the playstation, with Neville in first place, Ron in second, and Harry in third. Harry was shocked at this, because they were both pure-bloods who hadn't used anything muggle before. Harry himself was a pure-blood now, but he had grew up in a muggle home, so he knew what he was doing.

They went down to the kitchen and asked the house-elves if they could have some popcorn. They then went back upstairs and lay on their beds, chatting, and eating popcorn.

Neville stared at Ron, and said, "So..you and Hermione, what about you?"

Ron replied, "Nothing."

Then Harry said, "Yet."

Ron then said loudly, "You and Ginny, Harry. Don't forget that I always have a comeback. So what about you both?"

"Nothing," said Harry.

"Yet," said Neville.

"What about you and Luna?" said Harry.

"Nothing," said Neville.

"Yet," said Ron.

All three laughed, and Harry and Neville said, "We had that coming didn't we?"

Ron smirked.

* * *

The girls under the trap door, were having trouble not to burst out laughing. Who knew that they actually did talk about things like that? Hermione, Luna and Ginny were all blushing.

"So," said Ebony. "We knew about Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Ginny. But you and Neville, Luna. Who knew?"

They laughed. Luna blushed and said, "His head is full of wrackspurts."

"Sure it is Luna, sure it is," said Jasmine.

They all laughed again.

* * *

The next few days also passed quickly and it was soon time for Harry to head over to the Malfoys again. He had his mother's diaries and photo album with him. He thought that his grandmother might want to see them, because like him she knew nothing about her daughter.

Ginny was the only person in the foyer with him, the others were sat in the dining room waiting for lunch. Ginny taking a large risk - she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing - got up and hugged Harry before he left and said,

"Bye Harry. Have fun."

Harry replied, "Bye Ginny."

Harry left Potter Manor, trying to hide the blush on his face from when Ginny hugged him.

* * *

When Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor, they were also waiting for Lunch to be made, as it wasn't done yet. This time it was Narcissa who opened the door.

"Yes?" she said.

Harry said, "Um...hello."

"Oh Harry, I forgot you were coming. Lucy isn't here yet, so you'll have to excuse us and go and sit with Draco in his room," said Narcissa.

Harry's face dropped completely. He would have to sit with Draco Malfoy, on his own in the same room for however long it took for lunch to be made.

Harry then said, "Okay. Where is his room?"

"Second floor, third door on the left," replied Narcissa.

* * *

Harry walked up to Draco's room and knocked on the door. From inside he heard Draco say, "Come in."

Harry walked in and looked around the room, it was the same size as his room at Potter Manor. Draco's room looked bigger though, because he didn't have any muggle items around the room. The other big difference was that the colours were green and silver, instead of red and gold.

"What are you doing here?" sneered Draco.

"Unless you've forgotten cousin, you'll remember that I am supposed to come over here every Thursday," said Harry, who knew that saying 'cousin' would seriously annoy him.

Draco glared at him and said, "I don't care if we _are _cousins. I'm not gonna just suddenly pretend to be 'happy families' with you."

Harry said, "Who said I wanted to? I'm only up here because your mother said I had to because lunch wasn't ready and Gran hasn't arrived yet. Believe me I'm not here by choice."

"Well...you can go and sit over there and don't talk to me," said Draco, who was pointing to an armchair in the corner of the room.

Harry sat down and kept staring at Draco, just to make sure that he didn't hex him or anything. While staring he noticed that Draco kept looking at his arm.

"Stop staring at me," said Draco.

"Why do you keep looking at your arm?" asked Harry, who had a good idea.

"None of your business," replied Draco, and he turned to face the other side of the room.

"Tell me," said Harry.

"Why should I?" said Draco.

"You just should," said Harry.

"That isn't good enough," said Draco.

Harry then said the thing that was on his mind, he just hoped it wasn't true.

"You don't have a dark mark do you?"

Draco retorted, "If I did, what makes you think that I would tell you."

"You should, because if you do have a dark mark, then you are a STUPID IDIOT!" shouted Harry.

"Is that the best you can come up with? 'STUPID IDIOT'. That is so babyish Potter," said Draco, not bothered at all.

They were then disrupted by a knock at the door. "Boys, lunch is ready." said the voice.

It was Grandma Lucy.

The boys looked at eachother and said, "Coming."

* * *

They went downstairs and straight in to the dining room. Lucy, Narcissa and Lucius were all waiting for them.

"What was all that shouting about?" asked Lucy.

Draco quickly replied, "Nothing."

"Harry?" she asked.

He sighed and said, "I was asking him if he had the dark mark, because he kept looking at his arm."

Instead of looking at Draco, Lucy turned to Lucius and glared. "Well?"

He looked his mother in the eye and said, "No he doesn't."

"Then why does he keep looking at his arm?" asked Lucy, close to shouting.

Lucius didn't answer and looked away.

"Lucius?" she asked.

Lucius hated the control his mother had over everyone, but wouldn't give in just yet. He wouldn't have had to either, because just then Draco burst out,

"Because I'm supposed to be marked next week."

Everyone stared at him. Lucius, thinking that his son was stupid for saying that to his mother. Narcissa, not caring at all, but not wanting her son to be hurt. Harry, shocked and hoping that he would convince them to join the light side today, so he'd never be able to get the mark. Lucy, shocked and angry. Shocked that he had actually told her and angry over the dark mark. Sure, she knew her husband had one and her son has one, but now that they knew the truth about Lily, she thought they would turn.

Her lunch forgotten, Lucy looked at Lucius and said simply, "Why?"

Knowing he couldn't keep quiet, Lucius answered, "Mother, it was planned last year. I thought you knew that."

"Well, obviously I didn't know. Lucius you best make sure my grandson doesn't get marked." said Lucy.

"The Dark Lord will kill him if he doesn't," said Lucius.

Lucy's face softened and said, "You shouldn't have planned it in the first place."

Narcissa then spoke up, "Is there any way to protect my son?"

Lucius looked at his wife and shook his head. She leaned in to him with tears in her eyes.

Harry watched this exchange in shock. He thought for sure that there must have been an arranged marriage between their families, but now with Lucius actually comforting her, he was shocked.

While watching, he was in deep thought."Does Voldemort know where you live? Does he have access?"

Lucius glared at him and said, "Don't say his name."

Harry glared back and said, "I'll say whatever I want."

"Stop it!" shouted Lucy. "Now Harry, why do you ask?"

"Well the simple solution would be to move away, or go in to hiding. And ask Dumbledore for help," said Harry.

"I'm not asking that old fool for help," said Lucius.

"That's _Professor Dumbledore_ to you Lucius. Yes we will ask him. I'll have you know that he helped me pass my Tranfiguration NEWT when I was a young girl," said Lucy.

Harry felt like laughing over the control that his grandmother held over her son and grandson, but in the end thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.

"He'll either ask you to stay at the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix or at Potter Manor," said Harry.

"I'm not staying at a headquarters where loads of people go back and for," said Lucius.

"You will go wherever you are told to," said Lucy.

Lucius looked like he was about to retort, but was stopped when Narcissa asked,

"Where is the Headquarters?"

"I can't tell you. I'm not the secret keeper," said Harry.

"I'm guessing that's where Sirius has been hiding," said Narcissa.

Harry looked at Lucius and glared, "Didn't you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Your _dear_ sister killed him," said Harry.

"Bellatrix," gasped Narcissa.

"Yes," said Harry, who was doing a good job so far keeping the tears in.

"Oh Bella why?" said Narcissa. "We used to be great friends, before Sirius got put in Gryffindor. It was always 'Bella, Cissy, Andy, Siri, and Reggie'. I'm ashamed though now, because Andromeda and Sirius were the only ones who turned good."

* * *

After they finally finished Lunch. Harry told them all about Lily's diaries and photo album. He told them about how Lily had found out that she had been beaten, before being put on the doorstep of the orphanage. He also showed them Lily's photo album. Lucy especially liked the one of James and Lily, on a beach somewhere with their arms around one another, looking in to eachothers eyes with the sunset behind them. She liked it because she was glad that her little girl found someone she was happy with and someone who would look after her.

Lucy asked if she could duplicate the album and Harry replied Sure.

Then the time came for Harry to go back to Potter Manor. He gathered up all of the diaries and photo album and then left.

* * *

When Harry got back he called for Flossie.

"Yes Master Harry?" she asked.

"Could you get all the others to meet me in the living room?" he asked.

"Yes Master Harry," she said.

He walked in to the living room and patiently waited. Ginny was the first one down.

"Hey Harry. How did it go at the Malfoy's?"

"I'm gonna tell you when everyone's down okay. I need to tell everyone," replied Harry.

"Oh okay then," Ginny shrugged and sat down opposite him.

Soon the others started to come down and then finally everyone was there.

"So are you going to tell now?" asked Ginny.

"Tell us what?" asked the others.

"About my trip to the Malfoy's," said Harry.

He told them everything. From the talking to Draco on his own, all the way to Lucy asking if she could duplicate the photo album.

"So, Harry," said Arthur. "What you're saying is, that the Malfoy's are slowly turning good again and now they want help from Albus and the Order."

Harry nodded.

"Wow. That is so strange,"

Everyone agreed.

Harry then said, "Lucius didn't like it one bit though. He put up a fight, but he was soon stopped by his mother."

Harry then started laughing and everyone was confused so he said,

"I had to hold in my laughs earlier, but I can't now. Gran has so much control over Lucius and Draco, it's so funny to watch."

Everybody joined in the laughter.

* * *

**I'm really glad at the response that this is getting, so I hope you all like it! Please, please review. Good or bad?**

*** Okay, I wrote the part about Harry and the Malfoys first, but then I realised I hadn't done anything about Ginny's birthday, so I went back.**

*** I added Jasmine and Ebony, because you never here about Ginny's dorm mates, and I thought she must have friends there.**

*** I'm still asking about Harry and Ginny, so should they be...**

**-Soul-bonded**

**-In an arranged marriage**

**-Or Normal couple?**

***I think I'll start them up as normal, and then depending on the results, it will eventually turn in to either soul-bond or arranged marriage, or maybe it won't change as all if people want normal. The current results are on my profile page if you want to check...**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my goodness, over a 100 reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up early. The reason being that he was taking the Malfoy's to Professor Dumbledore. He only hoped that Draco and Lucius wouldn't be to disrepectful towards him.

Harry walked downstairs and wasn't suprised to see that only Mrs. Weasley was up. She was helping the house-elves make breakfast. That brought a grin to his face as he imagined the argument between them about letting her cook.

"Hello Harry dear, what are you doing up so early? I thought you would be Ginny, she's usually the first up after me," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm taking the Malfoy's to Professor Dumbledore today," said Harry.

"Oh, okay. Make sure you have a full breakfast before you leave, dear. We can't have you leaving on an empty stomach now can we?" said .

"I won't leave without eating, Mrs. Weasley," Harry assured her.

"Well, breakfast won't be long. Why don't you sit in the living room for a bit," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry nodded and walked to the living room. He turned on the T.V, but nothing was on, so he had to make do with the news. It turned out that it was a good thing he watched the news that morning. Reports came in from in from the night before and Harry could see that it was Death Eaters.

"... And it's a sight to see over the little town in South England. People are sure celebrating something alright, with flashes of red and green fireworks..."

"Harry, you're up early. What is this?" asked Arthur, pointing to the television. It seemed that nobody had told him yet what it was, because they hadn't been using it.

"A television, Mr. Weasley. You watch things on it, like a wizarding photograph with sound," replied Harry.

"Ahh right," said Mr. Weasley. "So, what are you watching now?"

Harry surprised that he had understood so quickly, replied, "The news. It looks like Death Eaters have been attacking again."

"Albus should be sending the Order soon then," said Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, these are reports from last night," said Harry.

"I wonder why we never heard of it then?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry didn't answer then, because a shout came from the dining room.

"Harry, Arthur. Breakfast is ready!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Coming!" they both shouted back.

* * *

Harry was at Malfoy Manor by 9 o' clock. The four Malfoy's were waiting in the foyer for him.

They all just stood there, until Lucius said,

"Can we hurry up already?"

They all flooed to Professor Dumbledores office and he was surprised to see them. Which according to Harry is a great achievement because he usually knows everything.

"Morning," said Professor Dumbledore, who was curious as to why they were there.

"Professor," said Harry and the Malfoy's.

"What can I do for you?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"The Malfoy's need to go in to hiding," said Harry.

Dumbledore looked at them curiously. He wondered why Harry was even helping them in the first place. It was like Harry had read his mind, because the next thing he said was,

"The Malfoy's are my mother's family. I've convinced them to be on the light side of the war and they need to go in to hiding, because Draco is supposed to be recieving the mark next week."

Dumbledore asked, "Lucius, would you be willing to join the order and spy for us? If so, would you mind staying at Headquarters?"

"I'm not staying at Order Headquarters," sneered Lucius.

Dumbledore then asked, "And about joining the order?"

Everyone looked at him, anticipating the answer.

"I'll think about it," said Lucius, finally. Although he didn't look as if he would.

"That's all I can ask of you," said Professor Dumbledore. "Where will you stay then, if not at Headquarters?"

Lucy Malfoy joined the conversation then, "With Harry."

"With Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't the Weasley's currently staying there?"

"Yes, but we will not bother them," said Lucy, in a tone that said she was not going to argue this.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Okay, fine. Then, you may stay with Mr. Potter."

* * *

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Lucy and Narcissa said that they needed to start packing and started rushing around the house.

With magic, the two women finished packing in record time and then both left to Lucy's house, where they would pack up her stuff.

* * *

They arrived at Potter Manor around 4 o' clock. Luckily, the Weasley's were outside enjoying the weather, so there wouldn't be any confrontations. The Malfoy's were shocked that Potter Manor was bigger than Malfoy Manor.

Harry led them to the second floor, where they would be away from the Weasley's, who were staying on the fourth floor, along with Harry, Remus and Tonks.

There rooms were all next to eachother. They were decorated in Slytherin colours, so Harry hoped there would be not problems there.

Harry left them to get settled in, and then headed downstairs to warn Hermione and the Weasley's that the Malfoy's were also staying. He wondered what the different reactions would be...

* * *

Harry walked outside and found the Weasley's next to the same pool that he had thrown Ginny in.

"Harry," everyone greeted.

Instead of greeting them aswell, he said bluntly, "The Malfoy's are here."

Harry really wanted to laugh at the reactions. Ron, Hermione and Ginny screamed,

"What!"

Arthur and Molly's faces dropped. Tonks had a look of horror on her face. And Remus, like Harry was watching the others in amusement, he was glad that Harry was getting to know his real family, even if Lily couldn't.

"I told you yesterday, that they needed to go in to hiding. They didn't want to stay in Order Headquarters, so they came here," said Harry.

"We have to put up with Malfoy, for the whole summer?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded and said, "I would reccomend using first names though. There are 4 Malfoy's here."

That just made Ron's face drop even more. He walked over to pool, muttering,

"4? 4 Malfoy's? Be prepared for nightmares."

Harry could see that the others now also wanted to laugh at Ron's reaction.

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"They're not going to insult us while they are here are they?" asked Hermione, who was fed up of Draco calling her a mudblood.

Harry shook his head. "Gran said, that they would not bother you."

Hermione nodded and walked over to Ron.

The others he noticed, had gone back to what they were doing before.

Ginny walked over and sat next to him.

"They're definitely on the light side, right?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded.

Ginny smiled and said, "Good. I bet you're glad about getting to know your real family."

"It's alright I suppose, to know that I actually do have family out there. I'll always think you Weasley's more of my family though," said Harry.

"Thanks, that's sweet Harry," said Ginny.

Ron then shouted from the pool, "Hey! Are you two coming in or what?"

Harry and Ginny looked at eachother, nodded anad ran for the pool. They jumped off the edge and jumped making a big splash on both sides of Ron.

Hermione stood away from Ron, laughing at his fate, but then Harry and Ginny went after her too. They dunked her under and soon, they were reenacting the splash war from the other day.

* * *

Harry was walking along the third floor, on his way back from the pool.

"I wonder how the Malfoy's are settling in Potter Manor," said Harry, talking to himself.

He heard a noise from behind him. He turned around, wand in hand, but there was nothing but a door there. Harry hadn't seen it before. Curious, he headed towards it and walked inside the room.

It was a fairly large room, decorated in scarlet and gold. The Potter crest was embedded in the carpet in the middle of the room. There was desk with parchment and quills, a bookshelf and around the room were portraits.

Looking at the portraits more closely, he realised that they were like the ones in the Headmaster's office, because they were all snoring, so he assumed that they were talking portraits.

He soon found that his parent's portraits were in here and he hoped that they actually did talk, because it would be nice to talk with his parent's just once.

He cleared his throat and the portraits woke up.

"Mum, Dad," Harry whispered.

"Harry," said his parent's in soft voices.

"Oh Harry," said his mother. "You look so grown up. How old are you now?"

"I'm sixteen Mum," replied Harry.

James was just staring at his son in disbelief, he couldn't believe that he was seeing his son. He couldn't believe that his only son was now sixteen.

"James! Say something," said Lily.

"Harry. I can't believe how much you've grown. You were tiny when I last saw you," said James, looking upset that he couldn't be there to watch his son grow.

"It has been fifteen years, Dad," said Harry.

"You've been living with Sirius right?" asked James.

Harry's face saddened at the mention of Sirius. He shook his head and said,

"He's dead. He died in the Department of Mysteries two months ago."

They both had sad looks on their faces.

"What was he doing in the Department of Mysteries?" asked James.

"Who did you live with then, if not Sirius?" asked Lily.

"Dad, he was down there saving me. We were fighting death eaters, they were trying to get the prophecy that Professor Trelawney made," said Harry. "Mum, I lived with the Dursley's."

"WHAT?" screamed Lily. "We stated in our wills that you were not to go there."

"Well, obviously Dumbledore didn't listen. I've talked to the Malfoy's Mum," said Harry.

"You did? What did they say?" Lily asked, curious.

"Well, they didn't kill me, and I've convinced them to join the light side," replied Harry.

"So, I take it you've been getting to know them then, Harry?" asked James.

Harry nodded at his father.

"They're actually staying here. They had to go in to hiding, because their son is supposed to be recieving the mark next week."

"I never ever thought that a Malfoy would ever step foot in this house," said James.

"House James?" asked Lily. "This is a manor."

"Mum...would you like to speak with them?" asked Harry.

She seemed to think about this for a moment, then she nodded her head.

"You sure Lils?" asked James.

"I'm sure James," said Lily.

"I'll be back soon then, Mum, Dad," said Harry, turning to leave.

"We love you Harry," called Lily and James, as he left.

When Harry left, Lily and James were left to talk between themselves.

Lily tearing up, turned to James in the portrait next to her and said,

"Oh James, he's grown so much. What happened to my little boy?"

"He's grown in to a man," said James, proudly.

"I just wish atleast one of us could have been there for him. Who knows what the Dursley's did to him?" said Lily.

* * *

Harry walked out of the room, happy that he had talked to his parents for the first time in his life. He headed towards the rooms in which the Malfoy's were staying. He would tell Gran first and let her talk to them before he told the others.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the reply.

Harry walked in and said,

"Gran, could you come with me a minute?"

She looked at him curiously, "Why?"

"A surprise. A really, really good surprise," replied Harry.

"Okay, I'll come," said Lucy.

* * *

Harry led Lucy in to the room, and headed towards his parents portraits.

"Gran, meet your daughter, Lily," said Harry.

"Mum," whispered Lily, from her portrait.

* * *

**So...did you like** **it? Please review!**

**I'm not really sure where the portraits came from, so...are they okay?**

**The poll will keep going until I write the part between Harry and Ginny.**

**So again I ask...Should Harry and Ginny be...**

**- Soul-bonded.**

**- In an arranged marriage.**

**- Or a normal couple.**

**Thanks a lot,**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter!**

* * *

"Mum," whispered Lily, from her portrait.

To say that Lucy Malfoy was shocked would have been an understatement. Luckily, there was a chair behind her as she collapsed.

"Is this real?" questioned Lucy, looking at her grandson.

Harry nodded.

Lucy turned back to the portrait, not saying anything, just looking.

"Lily," she whispered after a while. Just saying her name made it all too much for her. She started to tear up. Her daughter was there in front of her, talking to her. Lily may not have been alive, but she was glad to have been blessed with this chance.

Neither one of them spoke. What did you say to your dead daughter, who you didn't know about til a few weeks before? What did you say to your mother, who you only found out about who she was a few months before your death?

"You look a lot like my parents," said Lucy.

Lily smiled, this was the first time that she had heard that. Once she found out that she was realted to the Malfoy's, she had wondered about why she had red hair and green eyes. Maybe she was destined to be with James, as people say that a Potter always falls for a redhead.

"That's the first time I've heard that," said Lily.

"I've wondered-" started Lucy

"Wondered what?" asked Lily.

"Why you never came to find me? I mean when you found out," said Lucy.

"We were in hiding from Voldemort. The Malfoy's were a family known to follow him. I couldn't just come out of hiding for a quick chat," said Lily.

Lucy looked confused, "Why were you in hiding?"

Lily didn't answer. She looked at James, then looked at Harry.

"I already know why," said Harry.

His parents stared in shock. Sure, they if they'd have been alive, they wouldn't have kept him in the dark, but they were shocked that Dumbledore had actually told him.

Lily and James began to tell the tale of when Dumbledore approached them, with a prophecy that could have been about their unborn son...

* * *

_Lily and James Potter, were sat in the living room of Potter Manor with James' parents. An owl came through the window and headed for them._

_Mrs. Potter,_

_I have some news that may disturb you. I can't tell you in a letter, because it might get intercepted. _

_If you have the time, would you come to my office at Hogwarts?_

_All will be explained soon,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S - You should be aware of my love for lemon drops._

_Lily and James stared at each other, wondering what the disturbing news might be. Hoping that it wasn't a death in the order or of a close friend, they headed to Hogwarts._

_They arrived at Hogwarts and luckily for them, it was the christmas holidays so not many students were about. _

_Reaching Professor Dumbledores office, they gave the password and they made their way in to his office._

_They sat down in the seats opposite him at his desk._

_"What's this about P-Albus?" asked James._

_Albus sighed, "Over the summer, I was searching for a new divination teacher. I was interviewing one Sybil Trelawney and disappointed I started to leave, when she went in to a sort of trance and she started to speak. She gave a prophecy, a real prophecy which is recorded in the Department of Mysteries."_

_"How does the prophecy have anything to do with us?" asked Lily, confused._

_"It told of the coming of a boy, who would have the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort," replied Albus._

_James asked, "What did the prophecy say?"_

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._" _said Albus._

_"What, what does that mean?" asked Lily._

_"I believe, that it could mean either your unborn child, or the Longbottom's unborn child," replied Albus._

_"No, no. It can't mean our child. It can't. We don't even know if we're having a boy," said Lily, scared for her unborn child._

_"Your child and Alice and Frank's child are the only children I know of that are due at the end of July," said Albus._

_"Wait. You said that Voldemort will mark him, does that mean that it might not be Harry?" asked Lily, hopeful._

_"My personal belief is that he will go after your child, as your child will be a half blood like himself," replied Albus._

_Lily and James were shocked at that._

_'Wait, you mean to tell us that Voldemort, the one who intends to "purify" the wizarding race, is actually a half-blood?" asked James._

_Albus nodded. _

_"I think that when your child is born, you three should go in to hiding. Alice and Frank should as well," he said._

_Lily and James look__ed at each other, as if silently conversing. They looked back at Albus and nodded..._

_

* * *

_

Lucy Malfoy looked angry once they had finished.

"The only reason you both died, was because of some stupid prophecy. How did Voldemort even find out about it?"

"Severus Snape," said Lily.

"Severus?" questioned Lucy.

"SNAPE?" shouted Harry.

"Severus, was standing outside the room in which Sybil was telling the prophecy. He heard half the prophecy and told Voldemort. He didn't realise who he was endangering," replied Lily.

'What do you mean that he "didn't realise who he was endangering"?' asked Harry.

"Severus was..." Lily sighed. "He was my best friend. The one who first told me that I was a witch. We were best friends until fifth year. Fifth year, he called me a mudblood after I tried to help him-"

"When he was being bullied by the marauders," interrupted Harry.

James stared at Harry, "How do you know that?"

"I accidentally went in to his pensieve, and that was the memory I saw," replied Harry.

"You _accidentally_ went in to his pensieve?" asked Lily.

"Okay fine. I _went_ in to his pensieve, to get him back, because he was seeing all of my memories when he _tried_ to teach me occlumency," replied Harry.

"Snivellus was teaching you occlumency?" asked James.

"James!" shouted Lily.

"Sorry Lils," he said.

"Dumbledore made him," said Harry.

"That's Professor Dumbledore Harry," said Lily and Lucy.

"Why would Albus do that? He knows that he hates me, so it's quite obvious that he would hate my son," said James.

"He's also my son James. Severus was my best friend, and he was always apoligizing for what he did, he wanted to be friends again, I just wouldn't," said Lily.

"I'm just James Potter's son to him. He hates me," said Harry. "Although he did save me in my first year, from falling off my broom, when Professor Quirell jinxed it."

"What?" shouted Lily.

"A Professor jinxed your broom?" asked James.

"He was being posessed by Voldemort," replied Harry.

"I thought he was dead then?" asked Lucy.

"A disembodied parasite," said Harry.

Lily and James looked at eachother. They whispered to each other, then nodded.

"Harry, that sounds like horcruxes," said James.

"Horcruxes? James, I wouldn't have expected you to know what they were, considering you are a member of one of the light families," said Lucy.

"I'm fairly familiar with the dark arts, I just don't practice them or use them. You can't defend yourself properly, without knowing what you're up against," said James.

"What are horcruxes?" asked Harry.

James sighed, "A horcrux is an object in which a Dark witch or wizard hides a fragment of their soul, in the hopes of becoming immortal."

Harry looked disgusted. "So you have to rip your soul in the process?"

Lily, James and Lucy nodded.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" he asked.

They shrugged.

"Well, to be immortal I suppose."

* * *

Harry decided that he would leave his grandmother to talk with his parents. He headed down to the living room where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sat watching the telly.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ron.

Harry didn't realize he was smiling, "I just spoke with my parents."

All three raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not like the Mirror of Erised is it?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "I found their magical portraits."

"Like the ones in the headmasters office?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"That's great Harry. You being able to talk with them. But, Harry, remember that you do have...for lack of a better word...a life outside of where those portraits are," said Hermione.

Harry smiled at her. "Don't worry Hermione, my parents told me the same thing before I left."

"Have you told the Malfoy's yet?" asked Ron.

"I've told my grandmother, but not the others. She's talking to them now, I'll tell the others tomorrow," replied Harry.

* * *

Harry awoke around 11 o' clock. He supposed that it must have been because he was up most of the night thinking about talking with his parents. He dressed and then headed downstairs.

Everyone, except the Malfoy's, was in the living room.

"Hello Harry," they greeted.

"Morning," he said.

"Where are the Malfoy's?" asked Harry.

"They haven't come down yet Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll tell them that they can come down," said Harry, standing up.

* * *

Harry knocked on Lucius and Narcissa's door. Draco opened the door. It turned out that all of the Malfoy's were there.

"You know, you can all come down if you want? Lunch will be ready soon," said Harry.

They all shook their heads. Harry felt like laughing. The Malfoy's were afraid of going downstairs where the Weasley's were.

"Okay then, if you don't want to go downstairs then I might as well tell you about the portraits I found," said Harry.

"Why would we want to know about a stupid portrait?" sneered Draco.

"Draco!" shouted his grandmother.

"Sorry gran," he said.

"You'd want to know, because they are magical portraits of your aunt and uncle," said Harry.

"My aunt and uncle? What? Oh," said Draco. Even after all these weeks, he still wasn't used to the idea of being related to the Potters.

"Can we see them?" asked Lucius.

Harry nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

Harry let the Malfoy's to the room which he had dubbed the 'Portrait Room'. He told them to sit on the couch in front of Lily and James' portraits and he woke them.

"Harry," they greeted, with smiles.

"Mum, Dad," he said.

Harry pointed behind him and said, "I've brought the rest of the Malfoy's with me."

Lily looked at them. She forced a smile for Lucius. "Hello."

"Lily," said Lucius and Narcissa.

Draco didn't answer, because he was unsure how to address her. Lily noticing this said,

"You can call me Lily, Draco. Or Aunt Lily if you prefer."

"Yes Lily," he said.

Lily stared at Lucius, as if waiting for something.

"Alright!" he shouted. "I'm sorry. Sorry for everything."

"I...forgive you," said Lily.

"What did he do?" asked Harry and Draco, who then glared at each other for asking the same thing.

"He did what all other Slytherin's did to muggle-borns, or supposed muggle-borns in this case," replied James. "Called her a mudblood, and hexed her at each chance he got."

Lucy glared at her son.

"What! I didn't know she was my sister," said Lucius.

'That's no excuse. Even if we were on the "dark side". She would have been a first year,' said Lucy.

Lucius didn't say anything back, he knew when he lost to his mother.

* * *

_Lily Evans, a first year student, was walking along the corridors of Hogwarts School. She turned a corner and bumped in to someone, causing her to drop her things._

_"Oh no, I'm so so-"_

_"Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood," sneered a voice._

_She looked up and she was staring in to the face of Lucius Mallfoy, a seventh year prefect._

_Without picking her stuff up, she turned to run away. She knew that she didn't know enough spells to defend herself against him. _

_"Furnunculus!" came a shout._

_She didn't have time to dodge it and the hex hit her. She looked down and saw that she was covered in boils._

* * *

Harry left the Malfoy's to talk with his parents, the same way he had left Grandma Malfoy the day before.

He went downstairs and walked in to the dining room, where lunch was being served.

"Are they coming down?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry shook his head. "I've left them to talk with the portraits of my parents."

Remus looked at Harry. "What do you mean?"

"I found portraits of my parents, that you can talk to, like the ones in the headmasters office," replied Harry.

"Will I be able to have a chance to speak with them?" asked Remus, who seemed excited at this.

Harry knew that he really wanted to have a conversation with his best friends, which was why he was so excited. Wouldn't you be if your best friend had died 15 years ago, and then you found there was a way to talk to them?

"Course you can," said Harry.

* * *

**Thanks to all people who have reviewed, alerted and favourited this. Hope you enjoyed this...Please review.**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter!**

**I am so happy from all the reviews this has gotten, and happy about how many times this has been 'story alerted' and 'favourited'. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Remus Lupin was excited. He was on his way to speak with two of his best friends, who had died 15 years previously. No they hadn't been awoken from the dead, they had their own magical portraits.

He walked over to the couch in front of their portraits and whispered,

"Lily, James."

The portraits slowly woke and looked at the person who was in front of them.

"Remus?" they whispered in shock.

He looked at them properly, studying their faces and said,

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you guys."

All three of them were tearing up. Someting James and Remus would never admit to.

"Moony, it's been too long," said James.

"Prongs mate, you got something right," said Remus, appearing to be shocked.

That broke all the sadness that was lingering around the room, as Lily burst out laughing.

"Moony!" cried James. "Lils, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Not when you're wrong."

"How's life going for you then Moony?" asked James.

Remus grinned, "I'm engaged."

Lily squealed, "No way! Remus that's amazing."

"Congratulations, who's the lucky girl you looked over your furry little problem for?"

"Nymphadora Tonks," he said.

Lily and James' jaws dropped. "Sirius' little cousin?"

"The one and the same."

"That takes guts mate," said James.

"Not as much as going after your best mate's younger sister," said Remus.

"Ooh, tell us more," said Lily.

"I think that your son has feelings for a certain redheaded witch, who goes by the name Ginny Weasley," said Remus.

"Aww my baby's in love," said Lily.

Remus and James looked at her amused and then shook their heads.

"What?" she asked.

"Lils, he doesn't know her properly. He's not gonna be in love with her already," said Remus.

Lily glared, "James was."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"...and I thought Padfoot and I were the childish ones," said James. He got two glares for this comment.

* * *

In the living room was where everyone else was. Including the Malfoy's. It was all silent. Nobody could think of a topic to speak of, the Malfoy's on one side of the room and the Weasley's on the other, both families trying so hard to not to glare at the other.

The silence was interrupted by the fire flaring. Notifying them all that a someone was about to appear for a floo call. It was Dumbledore.

"Emergency Order meeting. The same place still," was all he said, before disappearing.

The Adults looked at eachother and started to rush to the floo. The Malfoy's included.

"Why are you coming?" asked Arthur, so close to glaring at Lucius.

"Albus asked me to," he replied.

They looked shocked, but carried on going.

"Wait! Remus," Tonks ran towards the stairs and screamed for him.

"REMUS!"

* * *

"REMUS!"

Remus looked towards the door, momentarily forgetting where he was. Talking with Lily and James made him think that they were still alive and he was back in '81 again having a conversation over dinner.

Remus looked up at the portraits of his best friends and sighed, "I gotta go, but I'll see you soon, I promise."

Lily and James looked at eachother.

"Remus..." said James.

Remus nodded.

"Remus...like we told Harry. You have a life out beyond those doors. Don't spend all your free time here. You still have your life, so live it. Please," said James.

"I will." Remus nodded.

"Bye Remus," said Lily and James.

* * *

Remus went downstairs and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Emergency Order meeting," replied Tonks.

The two ran to the floo, where everyone else had already left. They quickly got out the floo powder and left.

* * *

They walked in to the kitchen, where Order meetings were held. They sat down in a couple of empty seats near the door. When they looked up, they realized that most of the Order members had their wands out pointed at Lucius Malfoy.

Dumbledore walked in then, after contacting the last of the members.

"Put your wands down," he said.

Everyone looked confused,

"But Albus, he's a death eater," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the few who still kept their wands up.

"Put your wands down and I will explain everything," said Albus.

They put their wands down, and stared at Albus waiting for an explanation.

"The Malfoy's have switched sides," said Albus. "Am I to assume that you three will join?"

"I will," said both Lucy and Narcissa.

"And you Lucius?" he asked.

"I'm still thinking," replied Lucius.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm not going to join something that I don't know what to expect from it."

"Albus, how can you be sure they've changed sides?" asked Hestia Jones.

"It seems that the Malfoy's are the only living relatives of Harry Potter," said Albus.

"What?" shouted the Order members, with the exception of those who already knew.

"What about the Dursley's?" asked Arabella Figg.

"We recently found out that Lily Potter nee Evans was adopted. Kidnapped from the Malfoy's at a young age. Lily Potter was the younger sister of Lucius Malfoy," replied Albus.

"What? No way. Not Lily," were some of the responses.

"It's true," said Lucius, glaring at everyone. "If it wasn't, then I seriously doubt that I'd be here. Nor would I be able to find headquarters in the first place."

The majority seemed to believe him. Those who didn't, held on to their words.

"Why were we called here?" asked Tonks. "You said it was an emergency."

"Our sources tell us that the death eaters plan to attack Diagon Alley at precisely one o'clock," said Albus.

Tonks checked her watch. It was 12.30am. "It's half twelve. So, when are we going?"

"Soon. We should all be aiming to capture," said Albus.

"Aiming to capture? Dumbledore, the death eaters will be aiming to kill. I know that from experience. If you aim to capture, it's more than likely another death eater will relieve them of whatever spell is on them, and then they get to carry on fighting," said Lucius.

Everyone looked shocked that he actually put something forward in the meeting.

"I must agree with him there, Albus," said Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Fine. We will aim to injure and captpure." said Albus.

Just then, a latecomer to the meeting walked in.

"Albus, they're getting ready to go. He's got the best of his death eaters going."

The latecomer sat in the empty seat next to Lucius. He looked up.

"What's he doing here?"

"Snape," said Lucius.

"Malfoy," said Severus.

"The Malfoy's are the relatives of Harry Potter and they switched sides," said Albus.

Severus looked shocked.

"You're the spy?" asked Lucius, also shocked.

"Severus has been on our side, since just before Voldemort fell the first time," said Albus.

Lucius just nodded, still in shock because Severus Snape is the one the Dark Lord trusts the most and the one he trusts most is actually the traitor.

While waiting to leave, both Severus and Lucius felt their mark burn, notifying them that the Dark Lord wanted them. They looked at eachother and nodded. They told Albus, while clutching their forearms from the burning sensation.

"Don't do anything that will tell them of your true alliance. If you find that you can't escape the fight to disguise yourselves and join us, then stay where you are and just use minor spells like 'Stupefy' and 'Expelliarmus'," said Albus, something that Severus had heard many times before, but it was the first time Lucius had heard it.

They both understood and so they nodded at him, and left.

* * *

Voldemort was stood at the back of a large room in the Riddle house, where he and his death eaters were currently waiting and planning for their attack on Diagon Alley.

Voldemort was stood there wondering why two of his best death eaters hadn't shown up. Well, Severus Snape showed, but not for long, he claimed he had to do something that couldn't wait. Becoming impatient, he called Bellatrix and put his wand to her mark. He noticed his inner circle all clutching their forearms, but he didn't care, he'd never cared before anyway, he just wanted all of his best at the attack.

Then finally the door to the room opened and in came Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. They bowed before him whilst saying, "My lord."

"Just where were you both?" asked Voldemort.

"I had important things to take care of," said Severus.

"More important than reporting to me?" asked Voldemort, angrily.

"No, my lord," said Severus, with his head down.

"Look at me," hissed Voldemort.

Severus looked up, knowing what was coming.

"Crucio!" cried Voldemort.

Severus fell to the ground, trying to contain his screams as felt the familiar feeling of pain. It was torture. The Dark Lord relented and turned to interrogate Lucius.

"And you Lucius, where were you?"

"I-I was-uh-. I was explaining to my son Draco, about how you summon those of your inner circle and how the mark is used, my lord," said Lucius.

Voldemort looked suspicious. "And he didn't know already?"

"No, my lord. I couldn't tell him without knowing for sure that he was on our side, and wished to join the death eaters," said Lucius.

Voldemort nodded, accepting the answer and pleased with how thought out it was.

"You were still late to report to me. What if it was an emergency? Not that this isn't, but what if we were in battle somewhere and needed reinforcements. Tell me, what would have happened then?" hissed Voldemort.

He didn't get an answer.

"Crucio!"

Lucius also fell to ground in pain. The Dark Lord then took the curse off, so he could continue planning for the attack.

* * *

The Order got in to their postions in Diagon Alley, silently waiting for the attack that they knew was coming. Some were placed outiside of shops, inside of shops, around the corners of alleyways and some just walking through the streets as if it were a normal day and they were out for a stroll.

Not long had passed, when they heard the sound initiating the attack. The screams and the explosions. Most Order members came out of their positions and also started attacking the death eaters, hoping they weren't hitting Snape or Malfoy.

Shops were being set on fire, with explosions everywhere. Jets of bright lights were flying around. From the explosions, debris was flying everywhere injuring people. It was terrifying to watch.

"Stupefy."

"Reducto."

"Avada Kedarvra."

"Crucio," were only just a few of the curses.

Tonks and Lucy were running towards a group of death eaters that were attacking the people inside Flourish and Botts.

"Stupefy!" shouted Tonks. _Damn, we're aiming to injure aren't we, not just capture._

"Diffindo."

"EGO surculus telum*" shouted Lucy, which conjured arrows to pierce the death eaters.

The two women carried on attacking aswell as defending the ones in the shop.

"Sectumsempra!"

Lucy was caught off guard and the spell hit her in the chest, she collapsed to the ground.

"Lucy!" screamed Tonks. She carried on fighting and managed to get someone to take Lucy to St. Mungos.

Tonks was caught in the middle of 5 death eaters. There was no way she'd escape this. They were closing in on her, but then two guys with brown hair and blue eyes came and helped her out from the corner they had backed her in to.

"Thanks," said Tonks, once they had gotten out of there. "Um..who are you?"

"It's us, Severus and Lucius."

"Oh right. Thanks again," and she ran off to carry on fighting.

* * *

When the battle was over, Diagon Alley was a mess. Debris was everywhere. Not many shops were left standing. Fires were still burning. Bodies were just lying there, and blood was everywhere.

Only 5 death eaters had been captured, 4 death eaters were killed and 5 injured. Of the light side (which included the people at Diagon Alley that day), 20 were killed, and just under 100 people were injured.

The Order members were about to apparate back to Grimmauld place. They didn't hear the person who was walking behind them.

"Avada Kedarvra!"

A jet of green light appeared and caught a person in the back. People who hadn't left yet screamed. The person who fired the spell had already disappeared. They turned over the body which had fallen and they were staring in to the face of Aberforth Dumbledore.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought, aswell as any ideas.**

***Spell translated on the internet. Translated means 'I shoot javelin'.**

***Do you think the battle scenes and the Voldemort scene was okay?**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter!**

**I am so so sorry. I can't believe it took this long to write. I had a bit of writers block. I hope you find it alright though!**

**Thanks to all reviewers. I can't believe it has hit the 150 mark, thankyou all so much. Also, thanks to everyone who has added it to their alert list and favourites.**

* * *

Everyone gasped when they saw the face of Aberforth.

"The death eaters have all gone," said Albus, as he walked over to the Order members.

Albus looked to what the crowd of Order members were standing by. It was a body. He gasped as the face registered in his mind.

"Aberforth," he said.

He dropped to his knees next to his brother's dead body. "Abe."

He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"I'm so sorry Albus," said Minervra.

"H-how? W-who?"

"We don't know. We thought the death eaters had all gone, and one crept up behind us all. Nobody had time to react," said Minervra.

"He died hating me," said Albus, tears slightly falling.

"Of course he didn't. Why would you think that?" asked Minervra.

"He still blames me for our sister's death," said Albus.

"I'm sure that's not true," said Minervra. _Since when did he have a sister? I guess he must have been to upset to talk of her._

Albus nodded, "It is true. I know it is, because I blame myself as well."

"Albus," said Minervra, shocked. "You can't possibly think that. I'm sure it was just some misunderstanding-"

"No. It was my fault and that's the end of it. Please Minervra. Don't question me about it, I know it was my fault, it was my fault for befriending him."

Minevra didn't bother replying, as he had asked her not to question him about it. She still wondered who this _him_ was though. Instead she helped him stand and took him back to Hogwarts, where he could grieve in peace.

* * *

The majority of the Order went back to Grimmauld place. They were upset of Aberforth's death, and not to mention it would be a huge loss for them in the war because his duelling was almost as good as Albus'.

They were sat in silence. It was then broken after a while by Lucius.

"Where is my mother?" asked Lucius.

"St. Mungos," said Tonks. "She was hit by spell I've never heard of."

"Do you remember what it was?" asked Severus.

"Uh...sectu-pra...sectum-pra," said Tonks, trying to remember what she heard.

"Sectumsempra," said Severus.

"Yeah, that's it."

"I've got to go to her. I know the counter-curse," said Severus, rushing to the floo.

* * *

"How is she?" asked Lucius.

Severus was walking out of Lucy's hospital room.

"She's stable," said Severus.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Narcissa.

"She should be," replied Severus.

Lucius and Narcissa sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" they asked.

Severus nodded. "She's sleepng though."

* * *

The teenagers who were made to stay behind, were sat in the living room waiting. Harry was pacing, anxious to know what was happening. Emergency must have meant something bad was happening.

"Harry, will you stop pacing!" shouted Hermione. "You're making me nervous."

Harry sat down next to Ginny. "Sorry. I just have a feeling that something bad is happening."

"You're a seer now are you Potter?" asked Draco.

Four glares were sent at him. "Fine, fine. Sorry."

"Why don't we put the telly on? To pass the time," said Hermione.

"The telly?" questioned Ron, Ginny and Draco.

"You watch things on it. Like a wizarding photograph with sound," replied Harry.

They nodded, seeming to understand. Hermione turned it on and started flicking through the channels. She started calling out a list of films.

"Romeo and Juliet, Independence Day, Scream, Matilda, Twister."

"Not Matilda," said Harry.

"What's Romeo and Juliet?" asked Ginny.

"It's about the children of two feuding families. Romeo of the Montagues and Juliet of the Capulets. They become secret lovers, because their familes would not approve of them," said Hermione.

"Sounds interesting," said Ginny.

Harry was shaking his head. "Not Romeo and Juliet. It's a sappy love story, I remember hearing Petunia crying really hard watching the old one."

"The old one is better in my opinion. The new one has much more action," said Hermione.

"Do you have you have to argue over this?" asked Ron. "I don't know what any of them about, just pick a random one and let's watch it, or whatever you do with those flims."

"Films," said Hermione. Ron just shrugged.

"Twister," said Draco.

They looked at him.

"What? I'm just picking a random -whatever they're called, because it's annoying to hear you all arguing."

"Excuse me-," whispered Hermione.

"Hermione, just leave it and let's just watch it," said Ron, which shocked everyone because he was being mature for once.

An hour had passed and Harry had gone back to pacing around the room.

The others were still watching the film. "Harry?" said Hermione.

"What? It's been an hour and we haven't heard anything," said Harry.

"I'm sure they're all alright," said Hermione.

Another hour passed, when they heard the floo.

They rushed in to the foyer. It was Tonks and Remus.

"What happened?" asked Harry, looking at their appearences.

Remus gestered for them to go back in to the living room.

"Death eaters attacked Diagon Alley," said Tonks.

"What happened? Was anyone hurt?" asked Ginny.

"Albus' brother," said Remus, with his head bowed.

"Professor Dumbledore has a brother?" questioned Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Aberforth Dumbledore. The owner and barman of the Hog's Head. He was killed after we thought the battle was over, but there was a death eater still lurking," said Remus.

"Is Professor Dumbledore alright?" asked Hermione. "Well...he wouldn't be of course..considering what just happened...but...I'll just be quiet."

"Draco, Harry. Your grandmother was also badly injured, she's in St Mungos," said Tonks.

"No! What happened?" said Draco.

"She was hit by this curse. It was like a sword had been slashed across her. It was horrible. I was fighting next to her and she was caught off guard." said Tonks.

"Can I go to see her?" asked Draco.

"I'd wait for your parents to come back first," said Tonks.

"But.."

"Just wait. I know that you're worried, but in the state she was in when she left for St. Mungos, I'd advise you wait," said Tonks.

"I don't care what state she was in, I just want.."

"I know, but please wait until you're told you can go. You might not even be allowed in yet."

"Do you know anything on her condition?" asked Harry, hoping it wasn't really bad.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't," said Tonks, shaking her head.

Harry suddenly stood. "I'm going upstairs. I'll tell my parents what happened."

* * *

"Hello Harry," said Lily and James.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"What happened?" asked James, recognising the look.

"There was an attack on Diagon Alley. Professor Dumbledore's brother was killed-"

"Aberforth?" they asked, shocked.

Harry nodded. "You knew him?"

"Yeah, he was the owner of the Hog's Head, great man he was," said James.

"I only knew him from the Order and we joined the Order straight out of school. So what were you doing in there while we were still at school? Everyone I knew avoided going there, and they said that mostly the shady type liked to go there," said a suspicious Lily.

James seemed to be thinking on how to answer her. He decided on the truth, because Lily was good at detecting liars and he didn't want to think about what Lily would do if he was found to be lying. Then again, she would probably react the same to the truth...

"Uh...he served us firewhiskey.."

"Please tell me you were atleast 17?" asked Lily.

"Uh..more like..15."

"15?" shouted Lily. "James! You were drinking at 15? I can't believe it...then again, it's the marauders I'm talking about."

Harry cleared his throat.

"Sorry. A little off topic there," said Lily.

James mouthed 'A little' and Harry had to try to not laugh.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" asked Lily.

"Grandma Lucy, got hurt by a curse, that Tonks said looked like a sword had been slashed across her," said Harry.

Lily gasped, "Is she alright?"

"We don't know. We haven't been told anything other than she was hurt, because Remus and Tonks don't know anything either," replied Harry.

"I hope she's alright. You'll tell her that I hope she gets better from me won't you Harry?" she asked, tears slowly appearing in her eyes.

"And from me?" asked James.

Harry nodded. "'Course I will."

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy arrived back from St. Mungos half an hour later. At this time, Harry was walking down the stairs. He noticed Lucius and Narcissa and was about to ask how his Gran was, but Draco beat him to it.

"Is Gran alright?" asked Draco.

They nodded. "She's sleeping right now."

Both Harry and Draco sighed in relief, much like how Lucius and Narcissa reacted.

"Are we allowed to see her?" asked Harry.

"I would wait awhile. She's sleeping and she definitely needs her rest," replied Narcissa.

* * *

A week had passed, and if they were muggles, nothing would have been done as quick as in the wizarding world. Throughout the week, the Order members had been busy preparing for Aberforth's funeral. Also, Lucy Malfoy gradually became healed, and was allowed to go home.

The Hogwarts letters had also arrived. They were quite late and they had less than a week to get their things from Diagon Alley.

Ron and Hermione were both prefects again, although that wasn't a suprise because it was very rare that the prefects would be changed in sixth year.

Harry had also recieved a badge, a badge to say that he was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. He was shocked, as he thought it would be Katie because she was older, but nonetheless he was extremely happy.

They decided to go to Diagon Alley the next day. They got there and split up in to groups, so loads of them wouldn't be crowded in to one shop.

The Malfoy's didn't arrive with them and went there own way, as would be expected if they were to keep the relations between the Potter and Malfoy families a secret.

Ginny had met up with Jasmine and Ebony, and was shopping with them and their parents. Molly had doubts on whether to let her go with them at first, but was then persuaded as she saw they would shopping with Jasmine and Ebony's parents.

Molly and Arthur headed to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to see how Fred and George were doing.

This left Harry, Ron and Hermione with Remus and Tonks.

"Can we go to Gringotts? I gotta get some money out," said Harry.

"I have to change my muggle money," said Hermione.

Ron stayed silent.

"You'll have to go to the Weasley vault as well Ron," said Harry.

Ron stared at him, "There's hardly anything in there."

"Didn't you know? Sirius left you Weasley's 40,000 galleons," said Harry.

"What! He did? B-but we weren't that close to him," said Ron.

Harry shrugged.

Ron seemed to be happier though, as they carried on to Gringotts.

After changing Hermione's muggle money, all 5 of them clambered in to one of the Gringotts carts, to head to their respective vaults.

They went to the Weasley vault first and Ron was shocked at what he saw. Yes, he knew how much had been added, but actually seeing it in the vault was a different story.

"Woah."

Getting out of the cart to go to his vault, Harry asked Remus to go with him.

They entered and Remus looked around awed.

"Harry? Why did you want me to go with you?"

"No reason. Just thought you might like to see it."

Remus' eyes skimmed across the room, when he noticed something.

"Is that what I think it is?" he muttered.

"Is what what you think it is?" asked Harry.

Remus pointed to a pair of trunks with the ministry logo on them. "I think that they are your parent's ministry trunks."

"Ministry trunks?" asked Harry.

"A trunk in which all the work you've done at the ministry get's recorded. Plus, anything you add in. I bet Lily has a lot in hers, being an unspeakable she would've had to research a lot," replied Remus.

"Can we take them with us then?" asked Harry. "So we can look through them."

"Not up to me," shrugged Remus.

"Can you shrink them then?" asked Harry.

Remus nodded.

After a couple of hours, everyone met up outside the Leaky Cauldron, with the exception of the Malfoy's. It was there which they flooed back to Potter Manor and had lunch.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and tell me your thoughts, along with any ideas or questions you may have!**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Once lunch was over, the Malfoy's once again retreated to their rooms. The adults scattered around doing there own business, and the kids -young adults- were left to amuse themselves.

"Have you all finished your homework?" asked Hermione.

Ron and Ginny groaned. Harry answered quickly, "Yes."

Hermione raised her eybrow, "Really?"

Harry nodded.

"I don't believe you. You answered to quickly."

He groaned.

"How could all three of you not do your homework? We have less than a week before we go back to school. And Ginny, you're about to go into your OWL year!"

"..."

"Well...we now know what to do today. You lot are going to finish your homework. While I, relax with a book in the most comfortable chair."

All three groaned and headed up the stairs. Hermione smirked as she walked behind them.

"Argh! I hate homework! Hermione can you please help me?" asked Ginny.

Hermione sighed. For the last half an hour that's all she had heard. "Fine, but after this, none of you will disturb me."

"But-me and Harry haven't asked you anything."

"Haven't you both learned to do things for yourself? I'll check over it when you've finished...maybe."

* * *

After three hours of boring homework, they finally finished and they were so glad to be done. Though now that they had finished, they had nothing to do and so were lying down on the few couches in the library.

"This is boring," said Ginny.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," said Ron.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"Go find something to do then!" shouted Hermione exasperated, as she was trying to read her book.

"There is nothing to do," said Harry.

"Go outside then."

"It's raining," said Ron.

"Then get a book to read."

"I don't want to read," said Ginny.

In the end, Ron decided to stay with Hermione read a book about Quidditch. Harry went to look through his parents ministry trunks. Ginny, having nothing else to do, went with Harry.

Harry opened his father's trunk first . It was filled with mostly paperwork. The paperwork was mostly just decribing different missions. There was a certificate to say that James Potter had passed his Auror training and is now officially an Auror. A few newspapers that described battles the Aurors had to take part in after Voldemort and his death eaters attacked different villages and towns. There was also two pictures. The first was of James and his partner Sirius. The second was of James, Sirius and Frank and Alice Longbottom -they often swapped partners between themselves depending on the mission. The last was of the full Auror squad.

"How come there is so few Auror's?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe some were killed. It was a war at that point. Or maybe nobody wanted to be an Auror, or they didn't qualify."

"I for one am shocked that Sirius was an Auror. He never mentioned anything," said Ginny.

"No he didn't."

"Oh I'm sorry Harry. I'm really sorry. I don't know why it keeps coming up. I-I..."

"Ginny it's alright. It won't do any good to dwell on the past, so I'm just going to remember him for who he was, rather than blaming myself for his death...though that that doesn't mean I don't, I just won't think of it."

"Harry, haven't we had this conversation before? It's not your fault. It's not."

"..."

She hugged him, "It is not your fault, Harry."

He looked at her. "It is...Alright fine I won't blame myself." _out loud._

She smiled, "Good, because it is not your fault."

They stared at eachother in the silence. Then slowly they both leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch, Harry jumped backwards.

"Uh-uh- How about we look through my mothers trunk?"

"Uh-I-I just remembered, Mum wants to talk with me. Gotta go." Then she ran.

Harry collapsed on to his bed. _Damn, what did I do?_

* * *

Ginny ran outside. It was raining she knew that, but she just had to get outside. She grabbed her broom that she had brough with her from the shed and took off in to the air.

As she felt the wind rush around her, she immediately felt a bit better, and most of the thoughts in her head were disappearing.

She flew to the cliff. The place where she and Harry sat talking the other week.

She sat against the rock. Not caring about sitting in the wet grass or the rain pouring down on her.

She didn't know how long she sat their before she heard someone approaching . She turned her head and saw Harry standing there, broom in hand.

She quickly turned her head away. He walked over and sat next to her.

"I thought I'd find you here. Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Um.. I nearly kissed you."

"So? You didn't though. And...even if you did, I wouldn't be complaining," said Ginny, as she turned to face him.

"Ginny, I-I can't. I just can't."

"Can't what?"

"I-I can't...be with you."

"What? Why not?"

"It's just..."

"Never mind, I get it. You just see me as Ron's little sister."

Then she ran, again. Only this time she had her broom with her and so she climbed on taking off. Not hearing the shouts from behind her.

"No! Wait, no. GINNY!"

He sighed. _Argh! I've done it again._

* * *

After a few moments he got up and flew back to the house, where dinner was ready.

He walked in to the dining room and everyone stared. They wondered why he had been outside. Harry sat down at the end of the table, the only place left, it was also furthest from Ginny.

When the usual chat started up, both Harry and Ginny stayed silent. Only three people noticed. Remus, Tonks and Hermione.

Hermione nudged Ginny, "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Ginny.

"Obviously something did, or you wouldn't be sat here so quiet."

"Just leave it."

"Okay, fine." I'll have to ask Harry later.

Once everyone had finished, Harry went in to the living room, where Remus followed him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" asked Remus.

"What makes you say something happened? I'm totally fine," replied Harry.

"You look like James after the many times that Lily turned him down."

Harry sighed and told Remus what happened.

"So...why can't you be with her? asked Remus.

"The prophecy," replied Harry.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"The one that says I'm the one who has to defeat Voldemort."

Remus looked shocked. "You? Are you sure?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."

"Your scar. So it is you, he marked you."

"So...why is this stopping you from being with Ginny?" asked Remus.

"I'm already a target. Voldemort knows that there is a prophecy, he just knows the first few lines. If I was with Ginny, that would make her a target, because he would use her to get to me."

"She's already a target for being a Weasley. Being with you, wouldn't make her even more of one. And don't you think she would risk that? To be with you."

"I don't know if she would."

"Well you don't know her well then do you?"

"Oh, and you do?"

"I didn't say that."

"So what do I do then?"

"Talk to her. Then just go for it."

"Fine. I'll talk to her."

* * *

Harry knocked on Ginny's door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Harry."

"Go away."

"No. Ginny open the door, please."

"Leave me alone."

"I'll stay out here until you open the door and talk to me. I'm not leaving until you do."

He saw the door opening.

"Fine. Come in then," she said.

He sat at the end of her bed, while she sat against the headboard.

"Are you going to say anything?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to explain earlier. I didn't mean that I don't like you or don't want to be with you. I just don't want to make you a target for Voldemort."

"Why would you make me a target?"

"The prophecy," he whispered.

"You mean the one the death eaters wanted in the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry nodded.

"What does it say?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."

"You have to defeat him?"

He nodded.

"Harry I'm already a target anyway. Being with you won't make a difference."

"You still want to be with me? Even though Voldemort might use you to get to me? What about Dean?"

She nodded. "I do, and I broke up with Dean...He was annoyed with all the time I've spent here and not with him. I want to be your girlfriend, if you'll let me?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. You can be my girlfriend."

Ginny moved the end of the bed and leaned in. Then their lips finally touched and they were kissing.

While kissing, they didn't notice the footsteps heading towards the bedroom door. They quickly broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to face the door. It was Ron and Hermione. Ron looked angry, while Hermione was smirking.

"What are you doing with my sister?" shouted Ron.

Harry was struck speechless. It just had to be her older brother that caught them. He then felt a strong rip on his arm and he was being pulled out of the room by Ron.

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione, before the door closed behind them.

"Harry, why were you with my sister?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "She's my girlfriend."

"You're what?" he said. "Harry! Why my sister of all people? My baby sister?"

"She's not a baby, Ron."

"I can't believe you're with my sister. I won't hesitate to hurt you, if you hurt her, understood?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good."

Ron was still glaring at him though. He then stopped and sighed. "I guess you're better that any other boys."

Harry sighed in relief.

* * *

**Well...I hope you like it. I'm not sure to be honest, but I couldn't think of how else to start their relationship, so I hope you like how it turned out!**

**Please review to tell me what you though! Good or bad. Any ideas you might have as well.**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: These are getting old! I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter!**

* * *

"Why have we not recieved our OWL results yet?" asked Hermione, at breakfast.

"I don't know, but it is strange that none of you have," said Narcissa.

They were disturbed by an owl flying in to the room. It was containing their long overdue results.

Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry all nervously opened their letters.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades - Outstanding (O) Fail Grades - Poor (P)_

_- Exceeds Expectations (E) - Dreadful (D)_

_- Acceptable (A) -Troll (T)_

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY HAS ACHEIVED_

_Ancient Runes - O_

_Astronomy - E_

_Care of Magical Creatures - E_

_Charms - O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - O_

_Divination - A_

_Herbology - E_

_History of Magic - E_

_Potions - O_

_Transfiguration - E_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHEIVED_

_Astronomy - A_

_Care of Magical Creatures - E_

_Charms - O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - O_

_Divination - P_

_Herbology - E_

_History of Magic - D_

_Potions - O_

_Transfiguration - E_

_HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER HAS ACHEIVED_

_Ancient Runes - O_

_Arithmancy - O_

_Astronomy - O_

_Care of Magical Creatures - O_

_Charms - O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - E_

_Herbology - O_

_History of Magic - O_

_Potions - O_

_Transfiguration - O_

_RONALD BILUS WEASLEY HAS ACHEIVED_

_Astronomy - A_

_Care of Magical Creatures - O_

_Charms - E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - E_

_Divintation - T_

_Herbology - E_

_History of Magic - D_

_Potions - O_

_Transfiguration - E_

"So," said Ginny. "What did you all get?"

"10 OWLs, 9 Outstanding, 1 Exceeds Expectations," said Hermione, in a small voice.

"You can't seriously think that's bad? That's brilliant," said Ron.

"I got 7 OWLs, 3 Outstanding, 3 Exceeds Expectations, 1 Acceptable," said Harry.

"7 OWLs, 2 Outstanding, 4 Exceeds Expectations, 1 Acceptable," said Ron.

"10 OWLs, 4 Outstanding, 5 Exceeds Expectations, 1 Acceptable," said Draco.

Molly smiled at each of them. "Well done!"

"Yeah, well done," said Ginny.

"Well, it looks as if we're going to have to put up with Snape for then next two years," said Ron, as they compared results.

"How did you pass Divination?" asked Harry, to Draco.

He just shrugged.

* * *

"You're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow right?" asked James.

Harry nodded. He was excited to be going back, but he was going to miss speaking with his parents every once in a while.

"So...Harry? What's this we hear about you having feelings for your best mate's younger sister?" asked Lily.

"U-uh-Ginny you mean?" said Harry, desperately trying to keep the blush from spreading on his face.

"That's the one! And a redhead too. Figures, another Potter to fall under the Potter Curse." said James.

"Potter Curse?" Harry asked, confused.

James gaped. "Nobody told you about the Potter Curse?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well...it's not exactly a curse, we just call it one...because it seems like a curse has been cast. Not a bad one though. Basically, for the last...5 generations all the Potter men have fallen for redheads and have messy jet black hair. The Potter women, are completely free from this "curse", as their hair will be long enough for it not to be as messy," said James.

"But...if every person that a Potter falls for is a redhead, isn't that a bit weird because they might look like your own mother, who would have also had red hair?"

"Does Ginny look like your mother?" asked James, with an eyebrow raised.

"No!"

"Well then," said James, amused.

"Leave him alone, James," said Lily.

"I didn't do anything," he said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Are you all packed?" asked Lily.

"Flossie helped me earlier," said Harry, nodding.

"And you haven't forgotten anything? You have all your school equiptment?" asked Lily.

"Well, if I have forgotten something, then I probably won't remember what it is. Yes I have all my school stuff."

"Stop worrying, Lils. He's sixteen, so he's done this five times before, this being the sixth," said James.

She glared, "But it's my first time at being a worrying mother."

"Did you get your OWL Results yet?" asked James.

Lily brightened up at that question.

"Yeah, 7 OWLs, 3 Outstanding, 3 Exceeds Expectations, 1 Acceptable."

"Well done Harry," said James and Lily, whilst smiling.

"Thanks! Uh... I have to go. I need to get up early."

"Of course you do, Harry," said Lily. "I suppose it will be christmas when we next see you? Goodbye, I love you."

"Goodbye son, I love you too," said James.

"I love you both," said Harry, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

At 8.30 the next morning, all the students were running around collecting last minute items, and then dragging their trunks down the stairs. Once all the trunks were out in the foyer, they could relax whilst having breakfast, instead of worrying about things that needed to be done.

"So where are we exactly?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"Where is Potter Manor actually located?"

"Oh. I can't believe I forgot to mention that. It's in Dover."

"Wait, Dover? So..the cliffs out there...are the White Cliffs of Dover?"

Remus nodded.

"How are we here then?" asked Hermione. "Muggles usually go for clifftop walks on them."

"We're right on the end of the cliffs. There are muggle repelling charms to stop them going so far," replied Remus.

* * *

At 9.00, everybody was settled in to the ministry provided cars. It would take around an hour and a half, depending on the speed, to get to Kings Cross, they had magic too so hopefully they would be there on time.

They reached Kings Cross around 10.35, the earliest time the Weasleys had ever been on the platform.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry quickly got on board the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment. Being early, Ron and Hermione didn't have to head to the Prefects Compartment straight away.

Once finding a compartment, they were joined by Neville and Luna. Soon after that, Jasmine and Ebony had found them.

Finally after putting all of the trunks up on the rack, they got settled and Ron and Hermione soon left for the Prefects Compartment.

"Who got prefect this year then?" asked Ginny, to Jasmine and Ebony.

"Emily Richards," said Ebony, a look of disgust on her face.

"Emily? Really? I though it would be Jennifer," said Ginny.

"Wait...who are they?" asked Harry.

"Emily Richards and Jennifer Max," said Ginny. "They're the other two girls in our year, for Gryffindor."

"Well...it was obvious they were in Gryffindor. I've never heard of them though," said Harry.

"Do you even know anybody outside of Ron and Hermione?" asked Ginny.

He smirked, "Yes. You lot."

She nudged him.

"What was that for?"

She just smiled innocently.

"Anyway," said Jasmine. "We don't like them."

"No really? We couldn't tell," said Neville.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Harry.

"We just got off on the wrong foot. We stay away from them, they stay away from us," said Ebony.

"Jennifer's smart though, I'll give you that," said Jasmine.

"Yeah, but Emily can be more authoritave. That must be why she got prefect. Yeah I'm not so surprised now that I think about it," said Ginny.

After a moment of silence, Neville said "Exploding snap?"

Harry immediately agreed, and left the girls to their own conversation.

Hermione and Ron came back a while later, and they were acknowledged by Luna,

"Hello Ron, Hermione."

This notified the others they were back, and Ron was drawn in to a game with Neville and Harry, whilst Hermione pulled out a book on Potions.

* * *

Arriving at Hogwarts, Luna left the group to join the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. The rest quickly sat near Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Professor Mcgonagall leading the first years who were waiting to be sorted.

After the sorting was finished, which seemed to last forever, particularly to Harry and Ron because all they could currently think about food.

Harry didn't really pay attention to Professor Dumbledore's start of year speech, until he mentioned the new Professor of Defense.

"..Let me introduce you to your new Professor who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lisa Macmillan," said Professor Dumbledore.

After he said this, all eyes immediately turned to Ernie, but from his expression he was just as clueless as the rest. Harry thought that she looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out where he might have seen her.

"And now..let's eat."

All the students quickly dug in to the food.

* * *

Entering Gryffindor Tower, Harry decided to write a letter to Remus, and ask if he knew anything about the new Defense Professor, because they definitely needed to have a good teacher this year, especially if Voldemort was on the rise.

_Dear Remus,_

_Just thought I'd let you know that the trip to Hogwarts went without any sort of conflict. _

_I'm also writing to ask a question. I was wondering if you could tell me what you know about the new Defense Professor, Lisa Macmillan? She looks familiar, but I can't figure out where I would have seen her before,_

_Harry._

* * *

Remus and Tonks were sat in the living room at Potter Manor, when Hedwig arrived with the letter from Harry.

"Lisa Macmillan?" asked Tonks. "Why does she sound familiar?"

She looked at Remus who had a shocked expression on his face.

"She was Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom's best friend from Hogwarts. She disappeared not to long after Harry and Neville were born, everyone suspected she was dead. If she is alive, then my guess on her disappearence would be that her parents sent her in to hiding in a different country, with no contact from anyone," said Remus.

"Why would she need to go in to hiding? If she did, then why didn't the other Macmillans go in to hiding aswell?" asked Tonks.

"That I cannot answer. The best place to look for answers would be to ask her, or her brother."

"Her brother? Would that be David Macmillan? The obliviator?" asked Tonks.

"Well, I don't really speak to him, so I wouldn't know if he is an obliviator. His name is David though" said Remus.

"I'll have to ask him then, because I'm seriously curious about why she had to disappear for now," said Tonks.

Remus nodded.

"Aren't you going to write a reply to his letter?" she asked.

"Oh right. Yeah I will now," said Remus.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad that your trip to Hogwarts was one without conflict, it must have been the only year in which it did go without any mishaps._

_Lisa Macmillan, you say? _

_Her, I can tell you about. My guess would be that you find her familiar from the pictures of your mother's that you've seen, because she was a best friend of your mother and Alice Longbottom. Lisa Macmillan is the Godmother of your friend Neville. If memory serves correctly, Lily was supposed to be Godmother to Lisa's kids, Alice to Lily's, and Lisa to Alice's. _

_I know that, because James, Sirius, and I came up with something similar. Sirius Godfather to James' kids, James to my kids, and me to Sirius' kids._

_Enough about that, because you asked me what do I know of her. Well, she was a prefect in her seventh year after Lily made Head Girl. Alice was Deputy Head Girl. It's not surprising that she's the Defense Professor, she was one of the best in our year. _

_She disappeared not too long after you and Neville were born, she was presumed dead, which is why I am now completely shocked. It also makes me wonder why she disappeared in the first place, as I've said she was one of the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, so it's not that she wouldn't have been capable. I'd ask her, if you're as curious as I am._

_Looking over this letter now, I'm laughing. You gave me a small question and here I've written an essay. _

_See you at Christmas!_

_Remus. _

_P.S - Wotcher Harry! Remus and I finally decided a date for the wedding, December 30th, thought you might like to know. - Tonks._

* * *

"Oh yeah."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville turned to look at Harry.

"The letter's from Remuss. He said that she might look familiar, if I've seen my mmother's photos, and I have. She does look like the third girl in the pictures.

"Who's the second?" asked Ron.

"Neville's mother, Alice Longbottom," said Harry.

"My mother was friends with your mother?" asked Neville.

Harry nodded. "Professor Macmillan was their other best friend. Apparently she went missing, disappeared, not long after we were born. She was your Godmother."

Neville looked shocked, and confused. "If she was...is my Godmother, I wonder why she's only coming back now."

"That is the question of the day it seems."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long.**

***I think I mentioned Wales somewhere, but now I've decided on England. Dover basically came from nowhere...I think, or it may have been because I went on a ferry from there a few months ago...**

***Okay, I cannot believe that I forgot to put their OWL Results in earlier! So I hope they're fine because I changed a few around.**

***I don't know where Lisa Macmillan came from, but I'm excited myself to see how her story fits in. Feel free to drop in ideas about her.**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_Harry stood watching as the figure fell through the veil, then a cruel laugh was heard, along with cries of terror and sadness._

_"Sirius!"_

_As he tried to follow his Godfather, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and stopped him._

_"No, Sirius!"..._

Harry woke up gasping for air, tangled in his bedsheets. What scared him, was that he had gotten used to not having any nightmares, because he'd had other things to think of.

He untangled himself, and decided that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep, because he knew that it would be hard after that particular nightmare.

Having no clue what the time was, he got dressed anyway, and made his way to the common room.

He saw Hermione sitting in one of the armchairs with a Charms textbook open on her lap.

"Oh, Harry you're awake," said Hermione. "Where's Ron and Neville?"

"Still sleeping. I didn't know what the time was, so I thought I'd just come down on my own," said Harry.

"It's nearly 7.30. I've been waiting for you lot to come down, so we can head to the Great Hall," said Hermione.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Harry.

"She already went down, with Ebony and Jasmine."

"Why didn't you go down with them?"

"I wanted to wait for you, Ron, and Neville. Besides, if you hadn't come down in 10 more minutes, I'd have woken you up."

"I'll wake them up now," said Harry, and he headed back towards the dormatries.

"Thanks Harry," said Hermione, who had curled up with her book again.

Harry opened the door, and wasn't surprised to find that Ron was the only one sleeping. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were getting ready.

"Ron!" he shouted.

No answer.

"RON!"

Ron grumbled, and put his head under the pillow.

"RON!"

No answer, again.

Seamus walked over and said, "I'll deal with him."

He whispered in to Ron's ear, "The food will be gone soon."

That did the trick, and Ron jumped up, going to his trunk, tripping over in the process.

The rest of the boy's laughed.

"Oh Ha Ha Ha, very funny," Ron grumbled.

They eventually got down to the Great Hall, and Professor Mcgonagall was giving out timetables.

"Transfiguration first," said Hermione, in delight.

"Well, atleast we don't have potions first," said Ron.

"We don't have Defense til tomorrow afternoon," said Harry.

"That's a shame, I really wanted to see what she's like as a teacher," said Hermione.

An owl then came in, dropping the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione, who paid the owl with a knut.

"Anything interesting?" asked Ron.

"They're replacing Fudge as Minister," said Hermione.

"Really? Well tthat's good news," said Harry.

"That's not all though," said Hermione.

She showed Harry and Ron a page in the paper, the headline read,

'_Attack on the village Upper Flagley!'_

_- Where it is rumored many muggle-borns live, alongside their muggle familes. _

"So, he is starting to attack then?" asked Harry.

"It seems like," said Ron.

"Do a lot of muggle-borns really live there?" asked Hermione.

"Not sure, but I do know that quite a few wizarding famillies live there amongst the muggles," said Ron.

* * *

After a good lesson in Transfiguration, they made their way to the most hated lesson of the day, Potions.

They were making the Draught of the Living Death, and Harry's cauldron exploded, losing him 20 points for Gryffindor.

"I will not tolerate anything less than an 'O' grade, nor will I tolerate exploding cauldrons. Detention Potter."

"I feel for you mate, detention with Snape the first day," Ron shuddered, as they headed towards their third lesson of the day, Charms.

"I didn't do anything to make the cauldron explode though. Well..I don't remember doing anything wrong," said Harry.

"Well, you must have done," said Hermione. " How else would it have exploded?"

"Um...incase you didn't realise, we were sat in a classroom full of Slytherins," said Ron.

"..And may I remind you that Harry's new found cousin is a Slytherin."

"That's different," Ron argued.

"Sure it is.." said Hermione.

They both ignored eachother on the way to Charms, and didn't even bother acknowledging eachother during the lesson, while working on the Aguamenti charm.

At lunch, Ron and Hermione began speaking with one another, and they were joined by Ginny, Neville, Jasmine and Ebony.

Ginny, Jasmine and Ebony,began to tell them of the new Professor, as they had just had their first defense class of the new school year.

"She reminds me of Professor Lupin...Remus, who was definitely the best teacher we've had so far. I can definitely compare the two," said Ginny.

"We did a practical, we practiced _Stupefy, _and _Expelliarmus_. Even though most of us knew them, it was good to get some practice in." said Jasmine.

"Yes, definitely a good teacher. Hey Harry, are you going to continue the DA?" asked Ebony.

Everyone turned to look at him. He just shrugged.

"Not really thought about it...I mean we have a good teacher this year, you said so yourselves."

"So..?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, if we have a good teacher, what's the point in continuing? That's the reason we started it in the first place, because we had a rubbish teacher," said Harry.

"But Harry, it was fun getting together every once in a while, especially because we got to hang out with other houses when we don't normally do so. Also, we learnt a lot, and in these times it's good to know a lot," said Ginny.

Harry sighed, "I don't know. What do you two think?"

Ron said, "I think we should."

"I think we should too," said Hermione.

"Fine, we'll start the DA again."

* * *

The next afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all headed towards the Defense classroom. They would finally be able to see for themselves whether Professor Macmillan was any good.

The Professor was already in the classroom, sat at her desk at the front of the room.

"I don't have any details about what you've learned in class the past five years here, except what seems to be your third year when you learned about Magical Creatures. Is that all you've done, or can someone tell me exactly what you have done?" she said.

As expected, Hermione shot her hand in the air. "We did do Magical Creatures that year; Things like Kappas, Red Caps, Werewolves. The other year we learned something was our Fourth Year, we learned about the Unforgivable curses. Last year, was just theory, a load of nonsense. The reason we passed our OWLs was that we practiced in secret."

"This secret, would be the DA, am I right?" asked Professor Macmillan.

The people from the DA in that class looked at her in shock, but then slowly nodded.

"How do you know about that?" asked Harry.

"I said I didn't have details about what you learned "in class", but I have been told about Extra-curricular activities, including the DA and the Defense club taught by Professors Snape and Lockhart." replied the Professor.

"Lockhart was a joke!" shouted one of the Slytherins.

The Gryffindors actually agreed with a Slytherins statement.

"He may have been a joke, but can someone tell me exactly what defensive spells you have learned from both occasions?" asked the Professor.

Harry put his hand up first, "Expelliarmus."

Then others followed.

"Stupefy."

"Reducto."

...

"Any others?"

"We learned the Patronus charm," said Ron.

"You did?" the Professor asked, in shock for once.

They nodded, "Harry taught us."

"But we Slytherins don't know these spells. For Potter's to prejeduced to teach Slytherins, he'd rather we fail our OWLs," shouted Pansy Parkinson.

"Before this turns in to a full blown argument, let's stop right now. There will be no prejeduce in this room, not while I stand as a Professor. All past disputes shall be forgotten as you enter this room. Am I understood?" said Professor Macmillan.

A murmur went through the class.

"Am I understood?" she asked again.

"Yes, Professor."

"Now that is clear. This year we shall be working on wordless spells. Effective in a fight because..."

"The other person won't know which spell is coming or when it is coming," said Hermione.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor."

...

* * *

They left the class thinking that she was a good teacher, and that they were glad that they finally had someone who was capable of teaching. They also hoped that people would follow her instuction of no prejeduce within the room.

"Harry, do you think we should involve the Slytherins in the new DA?" asked Hermione.

"No. We can't let them join," said Ron. "We might not have any prejeduce within the Defense room, and Malfoy might just be alright; But that doesn't mean the rest of them are, they're probably rooting for You-Know-Who."

"Ron, you should try forgetting past disputes like Professor Macmillan said," said Hermione.

"That was for her classroom only," he said.

"I think we should let some Slytherins in," said Harry.

Hermione smiled, and Ron looked put out.

"But only if we know for sure that they're on our side," said Harry.

Hermione and Ron nodded, "That's reasonable."

"We should ask Draco who he thinks are on our side," said Harry.

"Hopefully there should be quite a few," said Hermione.

"While I would prefer no Slytherins, I hope that we have more people on our side of the war," Ron sighed.

Hermione smiled at him.

* * *

"So, what did you think of her?" asked Ginny, as she slid in to her seat next to them in the Great Hall.

"Great teacher. We can finally have someone properly qualified to teach us. We'll have a good chance at passing our NEWT," said Hermione.

"Hermione, we've only just started our Sixth Year! How are you thinking about NEWTs already?" asked Ron.

"It's good to be prepared, and I'm just thinking ahead," she glared at him.

Harry rolled his eyes at them, and he turned to talk to Ginny.

"We decided that we're going to let Slytherins be involved in the DA," he said.

"What? Why?" asked Ginny.

"We decided that they can't all be bad, but they can only be involved if know definitely that they are on our side of the war," replied Harry.

"Well, I guess that's okay then. How will you find out what side they are on though?" asked Ginny.

"...We haven't got that far yet, but we'll ask for Draco's opinion first," replied Harry.

"I still can't believe that he's your cousin," she said.

"Neither can I," he said.

"Well, all is well if we get more on our side anyway I guess," said Ginny.

Harry laughed, "Ron just said the exact same thing."

"Great minds think alike," she smirked.

Harry shrugged.

As they were leaving, a first year student came up to them.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes," he said.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to tell you that he'd like to see you in his office after Dinner is over," the first year said.

Harry nodded, "Okay, thanks for telling me."

The first year quickly walked away.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants..."

"You haven't done anything wrong have you?" asked Hermione,.

"No! I've only got a detention with Snape, but it's not a year at Hogwarts if I don't, I've always been on his bad side," said Harry.

"Well, let's just hope that it's something good," said Hermione.

"Yeah, lets do that," said Ginny.

"I better head up there then, Dinner's just finished," said Harry.

"See you later," said Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, Harry."

Harry walked in and sat down in front of him.

"What did you want to see me for?" asked Harry.

Seeing the expression on Harry's face, Professor Dumbledore said, "Oh, nothing bad. Well, depending how you look at it."

Harry looked on curiously.

"I think the time has come for you to learn. Now that you know it must be you, I think it's time you learn how to defeat Voldemort."

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**I am really, really, really sorry that this has taken so long. The only excuse that I can give is laziness and School (It's GCSE year). **

**But I've finally updated, and on the weekend that HP7 went in to the cinemas! I went to see on Friday and I loved it! **

**It would've been the best weekend for HP to come out, if only Wagner went on the X Factor...**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_Harry looked on curiously._

_"I think the time has come for you to learn. Now that you know it must be you, I think it's time you learn how to defeat Voldemort."_

"Really, you mean that?" asked Harry. "You're actually going to teach me?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"What will I be learning?" asked Harry.

"I will first be showing you memories of Tom Riddle…" started Professor Dumbledore.

"How is that going to help me defeat Voldemort?" questioned Harry, in disbelief.

"As we go through the memories, you'll find out his strengths and weaknesses. We will also be looking at proving my theory about him." said Dumbledore.

"What theory?" asked Harry.

"My theory that Voldemort is becoming immortal somehow, and I do have a few ideas on how that would be possible," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Immortal? You really think that?" asked Harry.

"I do. Otherwise, how would we explain his resurrection?" said Dumbledore. "That is all for tonight Harry, though I do ask that you research the theories about immortality."

* * *

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and found Hermione, Ron and Ginny in the corner. Ron and Ginny were playing chess, and Hermione of course was curled up in the armchair with a book.

"Who's winning then?" asked Harry.

"Ron," Ginny groaned.

"Ah Ginny, you know I'll always be the champion of this game."

Ginny glared, "Shut up."

"Aren't you both finished yet? You've been playing for ages," said Hermione.

"You can't rush victory Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, do you know anything about immortality?" asked Harry.

Hermione stared and shook her head, "Why do you ask?"

Harry looked around him to make sure that they were alone. "Professor Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is trying to become immortal somehow, or that he's already succeeded."

"Can you not say the name?" said Ron.

"Ron, it's just a name," said Ginny.

"Says you who only recently got over the same thing," said Ron.

"Well, I grew up!"

"How is no longer being scared of a name growing up?" asked Ron.

"It just is," said Ginny, and then she stormed off to her dormitory.

"What's her problem?" said Ron.

Hermione groaned and shook her head. She then turned to Harry, and said "Immortal, really? But if he was immortal, then he wouldn't have died in the first place? And he wouldn't have needed the Philosopher's Stone…"

"I don't know, all I know is that Dumbledore asked me to do some research on methods of immortality, to see if we can find out which one he could be using," said Harry.

"Okay, I'll check through the books in the library then tomorrow, but right now I'm off to bed. Night guys," she said.

"I think I'll head up too," said Ron. "You coming Harry?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay down here for a bit," said Harry.

After Ron and Hermione had been gone for about 20 minutes, Ginny headed back downstairs and found Harry sitting in an armchair by the fire.

"You alright Harry?" she asked, as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, just thinking," said Harry.

"About?"

"Nothing really, I'm just wondering how Voldemort could possibly be or become immortal…"

"I'm sure I've probably read something on that subject before, I'll check the library tomorrow if you want?" said Ginny.

"Sure, you could help Hermione."

"I'll do my own research. I'll have you know that I'm as much an avid reader as Hermione," said Ginny, with a scowl on her face.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, it's just… whenever something happens you always go running to Hermione. I mean I know I wasn't around before, but I am now and I thought that you'd at least ask," said Ginny.

Harry sighed, "Ginny, I think that I'm just getting used to you being around…but in the future I'll be sure to ask for your help as well."

"That's all I'm asking," Ginny smiled, and she slid off the arm on to his lap and kissed him.

"I'll definitely be asking for your help if that's the reward I get…"

She slapped him, "Harry!"

They both laughed, and they cuddled in together on the chair.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry about the wait, and that this is really short, I hope to make it up to you but I can't promise anything. **

**I thought I'd put this up to save you waiting any longer, and that's why it's so short.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd be grateful for reviews and any ideas you guys have. **

**XritaskeeterhatersX. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!**

**I can't express how sorry I am that this has taken forever, I had hoped that with it now being the summer holidays that I would get more written, but no I keep getting distracted...**

* * *

Harry was sat in the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville, when an eagle owl dropped a letter for him, and then that same owl went over to Draco and dropped a package. Nobody had noticed that the same owl had gone to Harry and Draco, nor had anyone realised that they hadn't been arguing lately or even come close to the conclusion that they might be related.

"It's from Grandma Lucy," said Harry.

"Well, don't just sit there...open it," said Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you've been having a great time being back at Hogwarts, and that you haven't been getting in to too much trouble. I'm sure you're surprised that you are actually receiving a letter from me, but finding out that I have another grandchild is just amazing, and I just want to announce to the world..._

_I have sent you a package of sweets and things, but I have sent it to Draco, just so that if you don't want anyone to know yet that you're related it doesn't look too suspicious. I hope that you will let us announce you as our family soon, and let everyone know that our search for our daughter has now been completed! The only thing I'm worried of is that if you-know-who finds out then he will be on to Lucius for information to try and get to you..._

_Well, enough of that. The package also contains the key to your mother's trust vault, it seems only fair that you have it now, and I would think it has picked up a huge bit of interest seeing as it hasn't been touched in over 30 years._

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Love,_

_Your Grandma Lucy._

Harry looked up over at the Slytherin table where Draco had just finished reading his letter, they both nodded at eachother subtly.

"What did it say then?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, just that she wanted to write, and she sent a package as well, but within Draco's. She also hopes to be able to welcome in the family formally sometime soon, but I have no idea what that means," replied Harry.

Neville was the one to answer this, " Well, Harry, the Malfoys are known to have huge parties and stuff, like the annual Christmas Ball, I would think they'd invite you for Christmas and announce you to everybody there, and get the Daily Prophet to write something about it."

Harry looked horrifed, "A ball? Oh god, well that I can just about live with as long as nobody from the Prophet writes anything, I refuse to let anyone do that."

"You'll only have to find another paper to print the article," said Neville.

Harry sighed, "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate publicity?"

They all laughed, and Ginny said,

"I think everyone would have to be stupid not to know that now, Harry."

The same time as Ron said, "Well, that's just the understatement of the century."

Which caused them to laugh more.

* * *

**So, here it is... I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm hoping if I get this up now, then I might get some inspiration from your reviews! **

**So please review, with any ideas you may have!:)**

**And, also, feel free to hunt me down for being the worst updater ever..**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter!**

**So, this is quick for me... yaay! **

**I feel like I'm finally making up to you guys now, after ages of no updating!**

* * *

The first lesson of the day was Potions. With the Slytherins. It doesn't really get worse than that, but luckily with the Draco situation now sorted (It's hard not to when you find out you're actually cousins), hopefully things would run smoother...

They didn't.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in to their lesson and found they were the only Gryffindors, along with Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw, and Draco, Blaize Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin.

Professor Snape walked in after everyone else as usual, he immediately saw Harry and Ron and started his usual terrorizing.

"Potter, Weasley! Get out of my classroom! I don't believe you actually got 'O's on the OWL, look at what happened last lesson...I can't be dealing with you two this morning."

"But Sir, we did get 'O's on our exam... So, we shouldn't have to leave," said Harry, hoping that he could avoid getting a detention and letting Snape get to him.

"Don't lie, Potter."

"I'm not lying, Sir," said Harry, calmly, but annoyed that Snape couldn't just let his grudge over his father go for once.

"He really isn't, Professor," said Hermione, "He could even show you his OWL results, do you have them on you Harry?"

"Yeah I do... Here look," he said, as he took them from his satchel.

Professor Snape santched them out of his hand and glanced down at them. He looked shocked for a split second and then hid it. He shouldn't have been that surprised when you think that Lily Evans was the best in the year at Potions topping even him, and that James was intelligent himself.

"Right, you can both stay for today, but I will be having words with Professor Dumbledore about this..." said the Professor.

"It's probably a fake!" called out Nott, but he had none of his 'cronies' to agree or laugh with him as Draco was now on Harry's side even if he didn't mention it.

"My thoughts exactly Nott, 10 points to Slytherin, and 15 from Gryffindor," said Snape.

"What! Whatever for?" shouted Harry, losing all thoughts of avoiding this very thing.

"Detention! For shouting at a teacher," smirked the Professor.

Harry threw himself down on the desk and sighed loudly,

'_I wish he could see me as my mother's son, then we wouldn't have this problem, he thought.'_

* * *

As the class ended, Harry pulled Draco around the corner so that they could finally talk for the first time being at Hogwarts.

"Did you come for your package?" asked Draco. "Cause I don't have it on me, it's in my dorm..."

"Well, I would like it, but that wasn't just why I wanted to speak to you," said Harry.

"Why then?" asked Draco, curious.

"We were thinking of starting the DA again. You remember what that is right?"

"How could I not? We finally busted the great Harry Potter..."

"Ha ha ha," said Harry, with a straight face. "We were wondering if you'd like to join?"

"What and be the only Slytherin? And be the one who everyone insults? No thankyou," replied Draco.

"Well, no, not really. That was my next question actually. I wanted to know who you thought would be safe from Slytherin to join us..." said Harry.

"From our year, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Blaize Zabini. From Seventh Year, nobody, all of them are waiting for the day they can become Death Eaters, some of them probably already are. From the lower years, no idea as I don't pay attention to them. Oh except Astoria, who's Daphne's sister, don't know what year she's in though," said Draco.

"Well, there's not gonna be an age limit, everyone should be aware of how to fight. Thanks for telling me those people though," said Harry.

"Telling you what people?" came a voice from around the corner. "And since when were you two civil to one another?"

It was Theodore Nott.

"What do you mean civil? Me and Potter civil, ha yeah right. We weren't even talking to eachother, why would you think that?" said Draco, rambling on.

"I'm not thick Malfoy, I heard both of your voices from around the corner," said Nott.

"Well you must've been imagining it," said Draco.

"Quiet Potter? Is that because if you speak I'll be able to tell that you're lying? Is ickle Potter scared?" teased Nott.

"Scared of you? That's a laugh... How can anyone be scared of the likes of you?" said Harry.

Draco then found it difficult not to laugh.

"You'll pay for that!" screamed Nott. "Stupefy!"

Harry merely dodged it, and said, "Is that the best you've got?"

Nott then shot a few spells in succession, but still none hit, and Harry didn't bother getting his wand out, because he hoped to avoid a huge fight.

"Why aren't you fighting back? You are the scared one," shouted Nott.

"No, I'm not, I just can't be bothered with the likes of you," said Harry, walking away.

Nott stamped his foot and carried on walking down the corridor.

"Nice knowing you..." said Draco, and then walked the same way as Nott.

"Meet me outside the room of requirement at about 8 o' clock with those people you mentioned," said Harry.

Draco nodded.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter:)**

**Yes, it's still short, but I thought if I keep doing short ones I'll do quite a few which should add up and then eventually be back to longer ones.**

**Please review! I hope you liked it! And with any ideas you may have...**

**By the way, I will just be leaving Harry and Ginny in a normal relationship as it's too far ahead to do anything now, but I may do another story with a soul bond or arranged marriage once this is finished so don't feel too gutted...**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Another update, aren't you guys lucky;)**

**Oh, and I keep forgetting to mention this, but I want to say a huge thankyou to the people who have added this to their alert/favourite list and the people who have added it to a community!:)**

* * *

It was 8 o' clock, and Draco was waiting outside the room of requirement like he said he would. He was starting to think that he had been tricked the same way he had tried to do to Harry in their First Year. Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Astoria were with him and they didn't know why he had brought them there.

"When are you gonna tell us why we're here?" asked Daphne.

"You'll see in a minute, be patient," said Draco.

"Oh," laughed Blaise, "You don't tell a woman that!"

"No, you really shouldn't," said Daphne, glaring.

Harry appeared from around the corner then, and said,

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time," said Harry.

"With Ginny?" smirked Draco.

Harry glared.

Tracey spoke up and said, "Since when have you both been civil?"

"I'll get to that... But lets go inside here first," said Harry, as he began pacing back and for thinking of a comfortable room suitable for sitting and talking in.

"Go inside where..?" asked Tracey.

As she asked, the doors appeared to the Room of Requirement.

"Right," nodded Tracey bewildered.

They walked in, and it was set out like a common room, with Gryffindor and Slytherin colours, and a couch and a few armchairs around a fireplace. Daphne, Tracey and Astoria sat on the couch, while the 3 boys, Harry, Draco and Blaise sat in the armchairs.

"So..? Is this the part you explain why we're here?" asked Daphne.

Harry nodded.

"You may have heard about the DA club that Ron, Hermione and I ran last year, well this year we were thinking of continuing it, and we were hoping to extend the invitation to the Slytherins, so we asked Draco who he thought would be up for it and on our side of the war," said Harry.

"Yeah I remember, it was run behind Umbridge's back until she caught you," said Blaise, "And I don't know about you guys but I'd love to join."

"Yeah, hopefully we'll actually learn something," said Daphne, and Tracey and Astoria agreed.

"Are you gonna tell us what changed between you two then?" asked Astoria.

"Uh..I guess," said Harry, turning to Draco.

"Uh..basically we're cousins," said Draco.

They all sat straight up, "What? Really? How?"

"My mother was actually a pure-blood, sister to Lucius Malfoy," said Harry.

"Wow, so they've finally found the lost daughter.." said Daphne.

"And we'd appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone..." said Draco, "Everyone will find out at our annual Christmas Ball."

_Great, Harry thought. So, there is gonna be a ball..._

* * *

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room, and found Hermione, Ron and Ginny by the fire.

"How did it go?" asked Ron.

"Pretty well actually, they all joined," answered Harry.

"Ooh that's good then," said Hermione, "It should be interesting to speak to a few Slytherins, seeing as I never have before apart from Malfoy."

"Yeah same," said Ginny, "Although I have been paired with Astoria Greengrass for a few things."

"Well that's good, considering she's one of the ones joining," said Harry.

"Really? I could never tell which the Greengrass' were on, they usually stay neutral," said Ginny.

"Well, I guess that has changed," said Ron.

"State the obvious Ronald," said Hermione, causing Harry and Ginny to go in to fits of laughter.

* * *

Draco had been sat in the common room with Blaise, Daphne and Tracey. Astoria had headed up to bed an hour before, and now Draco was on his way back to his dormitory. As soon as he walked in, he was questioned by Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where have you been?" asked Nott.

"None of your business," said Draco.

"Well, we'd like to know why you haven't been hanging around us or telling us anything? What iccle Draco's too scared to join the Death Eaters now?" said Nott.

Draco had made his mind up about this, he was just gonna tell them straight, they're thick so he'd overhear any plans anyway.

He said, "I just don't agree with it anymore, and who cares if I'm not with you guys."

"What do you mean you don't agree with it? Your father is like one of his most loyal supporters," said Goyle.

"And I am not my father, okay!" said Draco.

He then shut the curtains around his bed and put some charms on them so they couldn't try and do anything to him while he was sleeping.

* * *

**Short again, but oh well, I'll try make the next one longer...**

**Please review! Any ideas would be useful:)**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**

**PS. - Sorry for the bad mistakes in the last update of this, I've now edited it, thanks to Teufel1987 and Jim Red Hawk for pointing them out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter.. If I did then I wouldn't be writing here would I?**

* * *

The next few days saw a few changes to the way Slytherin House was run. No longer was Draco hanging around Crabbe, Goyle or Nott. People were no longer being put down or feeling intimidated by the four of them. The younger members were now staying down in the common room with their peers, whereas before they felt like they had to be out of the way. Of course, the other three were still hanging around eachother, but they just didn't look as intimidating anymore without Draco being with them.

Now that Draco was hanging out with Blaise, Daphne and Tracey, people were starting to question him a lot, wanting to know why he suddenly went from the wannabe Death Eaters, to the Ice-Princess and her quiet friends.

"Any news on the DA?" whispered Daphne in Draco's ear, as she sat on the arm of the chair he was sat in.

"They're hoping to start up again in the next few days, Harry said he'd give us a message letting us know," replied Draco. "Oh, that reminds me, he gave me these fake galleons to give to you guys, he said that Hermione has enchanted them to show the date and time of the next meeting."

"Wow, so she pulled of a Protean Charm in her fifth year... well, I can't say I'm surprised, we all knew she was clever," said Daphne, taking her galleon.

"Yeah, no one would believe that she was a muggle-born," said Draco, finally relaxing back in to the chair, thankful to finally have friends that he could have an intelligent conversation with.

Daphne agreed, "Is it true that they learnt the Patronus Charm?"

"I don't actually know to be honest, I've heard that Harry taught them, and we all know that he can produce a corporeal Patronus after hearing about his hearing for underage magic and how he performed it to save him and his cousin," said Draco.

"Oh, yeah true! Well, I've heard Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff talking about learning the Patronus Charm," said Daphne.

"They must've done then... We'll have to get him to show us as well," said Draco.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sat at a table in the common room discussing plans for starting the DA back up.

"I've given Draco the galleons to give to the others, so they should get the message now, when we eventually decide what we're doing," said Harry.

"Well, I think we should go back over the Patronus Charm, not everyone managed to do it, and I'm sure the Slytherins would like the chance to learn it," said Hermione.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, and we can help teach it now that we know what to do," said Ginny.

"It would be nice to have some help," said Harry, smiling.

"So, we know what we're doing, but when are we going to do it?" asked Ron.

"I say tonight," said Ginny. "I don't think I can wait any longer, it's exciting to be a part of it."

Ron and Hermione nodded.

Harry said, "Alright, so half past seven tonight?"

They nodded, and so he took his galleon out and altered the numbers to show the time and date of the meeting. The others felt their coins starting to heat up, as did many others all over the castle.

Their fellow Gryffindors were the first to say anything, as they came over to them.

"So you are starting it up again?" asked Dean, smiling.

"Yeah, we figured why not," replied Harry.

Cheers sounded around the common room, which is a shocking reaction to a club that's basically school related even though it would help them with the upcoming war, but I guess that's magic for you, people are actually willing to learn it, unlike in most muggle schools where half the lessons include getting the pupils to actually listen and learn.

* * *

Daphne and Draco were still talking in the common room when they felt their coins heat up.

"I guess they decided on a time then," said Daphne.

"Yeah," said Draco, as he pulled his coin out to take a look. "It's tonight, we best tell the other two, where are they anyway?"

"Well, Tracey's still asleep, and I have no idea where Blaise is," said Daphne, and as she said that Blaise walked in to common room, and joined the pair.

"What's up guys?" asked Blaise, sitting on the floor in front of them leaning against the side of the couch.

"Oh nothing, we just found out the time of the first DA meeting," replied Daphne, nonchalantly.

"What? Really? When is it?" asked Blaise, suddenly really excited.

"Tonight," said Daphne.

"Here's your coin mate," said Draco, chucking the galleon at him.

Blaise caught it and said, "Huh? I haven't lost any money."

Draco laughed, "No, it's how they get the message out about the DA meetings, look at the numbers, it's the time and date of it."

"Oh right," said Blaise.

Daphne stood up and said, "Right, well I'm going to wake up Tracey and find Astoria to tell them about tonight, see you guys later."

"Wait, give them these as well," said Draco, handing their coins over.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," said Daphne, and then she left the two guys.

Draco stared after her, and Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"What's going on with you two then?"

"What? Nothing, why would you think that?" said Draco, turning to face him.

"Why wouldn't I? You both looked pretty cozy when I walked in, with her curled up on the arm of your chair..." said Blaise, winking.

"Shut up," said Draco, throwing a pillow at him.

Blaise just laughed and threw it back.

The other Slytherins in the common room stared at the two funny, wondering why they were acting so un-Slytherin like, and more like happy go lucky Hufflepuffs.

* * *

Before dinner, at around half past five, Harry was walking down the corridors absentmindedly, when he heard voices coming from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

He headed over to the door and peered in, Professors Macmillan and Dumbledore were talking.

"Can't you come up to my office to continue this conversation? I don't think it's wise to talk in here, you never know who could be listening," he heard Dumbledore say, which told him that this should be interesting.

"As long as we don't mention the horcrux business I think we should be fine, I really don't want to leave here, I should be getting on with marking homework..." said Professor Macmillan.

Dumbledore sighed, but agreed to stay there.

"It wasn't really a success, me going abroad to find support for the Order of the Phoenix, most people said we should learn to deal with our own problems rather than include other countries, but I did find a few people willing to join us, and I told them to be here next week for an induction meeting," said Professor Macmillan.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, and said, "I think I'll head back to my Office then, and plan the next meeting. Don't worry about not getting many people to join, I didn't expect many to."

Harry quickly ran away from that corridor before he was found out to be listening in on their conversation.

_So, that's why she disappeared, thought Harry._

He made his way down to the Great Hall where Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny were already sat eating.

"You'll never guess what I just found out," he said, as he joined them.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Why Professor Macmillan disappeared all those years ago. She was on a mission for Dumbledore, to try and get more people from abroad to support the war efforts and to join the Order of the Phoenix," said Harry.

"Where did you find that out?" asked Hermione.

"Uh...I kinda overheard her and Professor Dumbledore talking," replied Harry.

"Harry! That was probably private."

He shrugged and said, "It was. Oh well."

Hermione shook her head, but smiled anyway.

"Well, you best start eating if we wanna head to the Room of Requirement to set things up early," said Ginny.

"Oh right, yeah," said Harry, and he started piling food on to his plate. "Wait, I also heard something else... It was about horcruxes, do you know what they are?"

They all shook their heads.

"A horcrux is an object in which a Dark witch or wizard hides a fragment of their soul, in the hopes of becoming immortal," Harry told them.

"That's barbaric!" said Hermione.

"It's Voldemort, what do you expect?"

* * *

Daphne eventually woke up Tracey and tracked down Astoria, and told them what was happening. Astoria was very excited, as she couldn't wait to learn some new stuff. Tracey didn't really care, because she just wanted to go back to sleep. She's obviously not a morning person.

She spent the rest of the day in the library reading, but most of her thoughts were on what she'd heard of the guys conversation as she was leaving, and it got her thinking about what she thought of Draco.

_Nah, they must've just been messing, she thought. He'd never think of me like that..._

* * *

**Yaay, I've actually written a longer chapter! I hope you guys liked it! **

**I would love to hear your thoughts about it, so please review! **

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this story so far!:)**

**XritaskeeterhatersX.**


	21. Authors NoteBreak Sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**I swore to myself that I would never do this, but I'm sorry guys I had to. I just wanted to let you know that I have edited a few mistakes throughout the story that have been mentioned in reviews to me. Some things literally can't be dealt with though...**

**So I ask you guys to go along with this story and act as if Lucius never got caught at the Department of Mysteries, so he never went to Askaban, and so Fudge still spoke with him about things, hence why Draco knows about the trial. **

**I've wasted enough of your time, so this is something that I wrote quickly a few weeks ago and I haven't had the time yet to work on it, it's not much, but it is something:)**

**Maybe you guys could suggest what you'd like to happen in this next chapter?**

* * *

Half past seven had arrived, and for the many members of the DA it was something they'd all been waiting a long time for. They were finally going to have another meeting, and one by one everyone had entered the Room of Requirement. Last to enter were the Slytherins, and everyone looked at them warily.

"What are they doing here?


End file.
